The Phantom Thief Race
by Mangaka Sapphire N
Summary: Everyone knows that Dark, the infamous black-winged phantom thief, can use magic. But when a Hikari artwork is found in another world, he'll have to use a magic he's never had to use before, much to the pain and exhaustion of Daisuke, to travel dimensions and rescue the artwork before Detective Conan/Case Closed's own infamous phantom thief, Kaito Kid, steals it first. T, in case
1. Chapter 1

**Kon'nichiwa! Hopeful future author/mangaka Sapphire Nightshade here! ****Whenever I read Case Closed and a case concerning Kaito Kid pops up, I usually think, "Looks like Dark's got some competition." So I decided to make a crossover about it! Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 1:

Daisuke couldn't sleep. He was in the kitchen, drinking some hot milk, hoping that it might make him drowsy so he could fall asleep instead of restlessly tossing around in his bed.

Daisuke and Dark had recently returned from stealing the Towa no Kizuna, Eternity's Bonds, a Hikari work of art similar to the Towa no Shirube, Eternity's Guide. But despite returning home exhausted, something was bothering Daisuke enough that he couldn't sleep. He just didn't know what.

_ Daisuke?_ A voice inside his head said.

"Dark!" Daisuke exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep."

_ I might ask you the same question,_ Dark responded, _You woke me up. _

"Oh, sorry, Dark," Daisuke said, "For some reason I can't sleep. I don't know why."

Dark yawned, _Well, find out how to get to sleep soon. I'm tired._ Then he added, _Try reading. That always seems to help you get to sleep. _

"Okay," Daisuke said, picking up a manga and taking a sip of his hot milk. He didn't ask how Dark knew about that. For Daisuke knew that he and Dark were one and the same . . . and yet not the same.*

After Daisuke returned to his room to try get some sleep, he asked, "Dark?"

_ Hm?_ Dark replied.

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like to be in the world of a fantasy story? Like a manga or a book or something?"

Dark sighed, _Sometimes, Daisuke,_ he said, _But we might find out eventually. _

"Huh?!" Daisuke asked, startled.

_ You know I have magic,_ Dark explained, _And that's one of the things I can do: travel to different worlds and dimensions. _

"You can? How come you've never told me before?"

_ You never asked,_ Dark replied. Then he added, _Besides, you passed out for two days, just from me attacking Krad with some of my magic. If we travel dimensions . . . who knows what might happen to you? _

Daisuke replied, sighing, "I know. But if there's any story I would go to, it would be Edogawa Conan's world."

Surprised, Dark responded, _You want to go to a place where people are always unnaturally dying?_**

"I wouldn't," Daisuke retorted, "Because nobody there has a grudge against me since I've never been there before. To them, it's like I don't exist."

_ Unless Krad ends up following,_ Dark muttered to himself.

"Besides," Daisuke added, "There's a phantom thief there that no one has been able to catch. Kaito Kid. He uses magic–"

_ Magic?_ Dark cut Daisuke off. _I've sometimes watched you read Case Closed, and there's no magic in that world. _

"I was _saying_," Daisuke said, "he's a magician. He uses fake magic, illusions, to steal the artworks."

Dark scoffed, _Faker. He'd never last in a competition against me. _

"Maybe someday you can have a contest against him," Daisuke replied, yawning, "But I'm finally getting tired. Goodnight, Dark."

_ . . . Goodnight, Daisuke. _

– – – IN THE MORNING, IN THE KITCHEN – – –

"Daaaaiiiisuke!" Emiko, Daisuke's mom, called cheerily, poking her head through the kitchen doorway to look at Daisuke. "You're going to go stealing again tonight!"

"Again?!" Daisuke complained, "Mom, I just went last night!"

"Ah," Emiko responded as she winked and held her index finger up, close to her face, "but this time it's different!"

"Different?" Daisuke echoed, thinking to himself, _she's never told me this early before. _

_ Maybe it's very important or we need a lot of time to prepare for it,_ Dark replied.

"Yes!" Emiko responded to Daisuke, "I'm still wondering how it got there, but we found a Hikari artwork in another world!" She frowned, thinking, then called to To-to, "What was the manga-world it's in called again?"

"Case Closed!" To-to answered from the other room.

_ "What?!"_ Daisuke and Dark said/thought in unison.

* * *

***In DN Angel, Daisuke has a genetic condition (starting when he's 14) where whenever he thinks enough of the girl he loves, he turns into the infamous phantom thief Dark, and vice versa. The two are like two different people inside one body. When Daisuke transforms into Dark, his physical appearance changes, as well as the person in control. **

****Case Closed/Detective Conan is a mystery manga/anime where the main character, Shinichi Kudo (usually using the alias Conan Edogawa), solves mysteries. Most of them are murder mysteries. **

**Well, I hope you liked it so far! I know it's a short chapter, but I'll try updating it as soon as possible. The times will probably get longer when school starts up again, but I'll try my best! Sorry if the characters are ooc (out of character), but it's hard to give them the right personality. **

**Please review, I'd like to know what you think and if you have any suggestions on what to write. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there again. Sapphire Nightshade here. So this is the 2nd chapter. Updates may become a little sporadic as time goes on, but for now I'm sticking to a one-chapter-a-day schedule. Hope you're all enjoying it so far! Just in case anyone's wondering, in DN Angel, this takes place after Daisuke started loving Riku and Dark started loving Risa, and after the first time you see Dark using magic in his fight with Krad. In Detective Conan/Case Closed, it takes place anytime after the first appearance of Kaito Kid. So without further ado . . . ! **

* * *

Chapter 2:

"B-but Mom!" Daisuke protested, "Dark and I were talking about his magic last night! If he did anything that serious . . . !" He trailed off.

"Daisuke," Emiko said, "that time when he was fighting Krad, Dark used more magic then he should've. And it was powerful magic as well. This world-traveling magic is more powerful, but you'll only use it once. Well, twice, since you'll probably be coming back."

"Mom, you're always giving me dangerous things to do!" Daisuke complained again. "I can't count how many times I've walked through the door and have had to dodge knives, forks, and other things flying at me. But whenever I actually get hurt, you fret over me so much."

Emiko stared at Daisuke with a blank face. "So?" she replied.

"What if something were to happen to me?"

"Well, from traveling to another world, you won't be out for more than a day. And because of that, you shouldn't feel any pain unless you try to stay awake." That was Daiki, Daisuke's grandpa.

"Oh, Papa!" Emiko exclaimed, surprised, "I didn't hear you come in! I guess you're still part phantom thief!"

"Still?" Daiki asked, raising his head high, "I've always been part phantom thief!"

"Oh, Papa," Emiko replied, giggling.

"Well, I guess I'm the phantom thief now," Daisuke said.

_ No, you're not,_ Dark replied. _I am. I'm the only phantom thief in this family. _

"But, Dark," Daisuke said, "what about the first thing we stole? The 'Saint of Tears'?"

_ Yes, but all you did was get in, trick them and get trapped,_ Dark retorted. _I'm the one who actually stole the 'Saint of Tears' and escaped with it. _

"Daaarrrk!" Daisuke said in a whiny voice.

_ Well,_ Dark said, changing the subject, _I wish we didn't have to travel worlds – I don't want you to get hurt – but since we have to, I guess we should start planning. Today is Saturday. If you're going to be unconscious for a day each time we travel, then we'll need to leave immediately so you can get back in time for school. Which means we'll only have one day to scout it out, decide on the time, and steal it. _

Daisuke repeated what Dark said to his family.

"Then go on, Dai-chan!" Emiko encouraged him. "And don't forget the pictures!"

Daisuke hurried upstairs to his room and grabbed the pictures.

_ Hey Daisuke,_ Dark said. Daisuke looked at the reflection of his other self in the mirror. _You can put the picture of Risa back. We don't need it. _

"Yeah, right," Daisuke replied. "I'm not letting you have that advantage over me."

_ What advantage?_ Dark asked innocently.

"If you don't have that picture, you won't let us transform back."

Dark scoffed, _I'd never do that! _

"Yes, you would, Dark. I know how much you want to be in control."

_ Fine, ya got me,_ Dark replied, holding his hands in the air.

Daisuke hurried down the stairs. But because he was distracted by putting the pictures in his pocket, he accidentally set his foot down on the wrong step . . . and a gaping hole opened up on the stairs . . . and Daisuke fell into it, landing on the floor of the Niwa basement.

"MOM!" Daisuke shouted.

Emiko's head poked through the hole above him and said, "A phantom thief must be wary at all times!"

Dark laughed inside Daisuke's head.

"Daaarrrk!" Daisuke moaned. He climbed upstairs, this time searching for any traps that his mother may have hidden.

When he reached the room his family was in, Emiko said, "The thing you're looking for is an artwork that was made to be a diamond. Its appearance, its properties . . . it's exactly like a diamond. The only difference is that it's made entirely of glass. It's called the 'Deceiver's Fortune'."

"How does that work?" Daisuke asked.

Kosuke, Daisuke's dad, had come in while Emiko was talking about the "Deceiver's Fortune". Now, he replied, "How are there spirits in Hikari artworks? Like the Towa no Shirube?"

Daisuke thought about this, then said, "Good point."

"It's in an art museum in Osaka. We're not sure which, but I'm sure you can figure it out by asking someone or something like that," Emiko informed them. "Now get going or you'll run out of time!"

_ Ready, Daisuke?_ Dark asked.

Daisuke nodded, then took out the picture of Riku. "Bye, everyone!" he said. Then he transformed.

"Goodbye!" Dark said, glowing as he performed the magic that would take them to Conan's world.

_ Hey, Dark,_ Daisuke said, right before they disappeared, _maybe you'll get to challenge Kid. _

"I doubt he'll go for it," Dark replied.

And they left, leaving a soft breeze to fly through the house.

* * *

**Okay, so I feel like this chapter is more ooc than last chapter. I mean, Dark, ****_planning?_**** So sorry for that, but I do try my best to refresh myself with the characters' personalities before I continue the story. And since I never mentioned With/Wiz (seriously, why does he have two names? In the story I'm gonna call him With), he was on Daisuke/Dark's shoulder the whole time. Don't worry, you'll get to the Detective Conan/Case Closed part of the story next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there again. Sapphire Nightshade here! *sigh* Another short chapter. Sorry I posted so late. I was distracted and didn't feel like writing it, but I stuck to my one-chapter-a-day schedule. I actually did write it yesterday, but write as I was about to click "post", the Internet crashed. How often does that happen?! So I wasn't able to post it til now. I was listening to DN Angel and Detective Conan (okay fine, there was some Fairy Tail in it, but it was in between the DNA and DC) while typing this out, just to get myself in the mood. There's some changing of perspective in this chapter, just to warn you. So! Chapter 3! **_

* * *

Chapter 3:

It was a nice, warm, breezy morning in Osaka. The sakura trees were blooming, the sky was cloudless, and birds twittered, tweeted and chirped as they sang to each other.

Ran, Kazuha, Heiji and Conan were walking through the forest to their tents after a camping trip gone wrong. Luckily, Heiji and Conan had solved the murderous case soon afterward, revealing and arresting a dangerous, murderous arsonist that had been terrorizing the Osaka area for years.

"Hey, Kudo," Hattori Heiji* whispered to the first-grade-highschooler Edogawa Conan,** "Did you ever find out what that strange noise was?"

"No," Conan replied, "did you?"

"I thought I had an idea," Heiji answered as they started packing up, "But I found evidence against it."

"Hm," was all Conan said.

– – – SOMETIME LATER . . . – – –

The campers had packed up all their things, putting them in the car, and were now having a picnic for breakfast before they left for home.

But before they had a chance to leave, they heard a crashing sound in the bushes. Kazuha hid behind a tree. Conan and Heiji got into a still, ready stance while Ran got into her karate fighting stance. Dr. Agasa, who had come to pick them up, stayed in his car.

That's when a teenager stumbled out of the bushes. When Conan saw him, his eyes were immediately drawn to his red, spiky hair.

The boy, he was at least 13, maybe older, looked as if he would fall over from exhaustion any second.

And he did.

As soon as he crashed out of the bushes, he stopped when he saw the five people, swayed for a few seconds, and fell face-first onto the forest floor.

When they got over their initial surprise, Conan and Heiji ran over to the strange newcomer, Ran and Kazuha following. Dr. Agasa got out of his car and hurried over to see him.

"He's just passed out," Heiji said when Dr. Agasa arrived. "I can't find the cause."

_ There's something suspicious about this person,_ Conan thought to himself, _Some weird feeling about him. And what did he faint from? It looked like exhaustion, but I couldn't find any of the symptoms of that. What . . . ?_ He let the thought trail off.

"Well, we can't just leave him here," Ran said.

"Yeah," Kazuha agreed. "We should at least give him a play to stay until he wakes up."

"Alright," Heiji replied, "He can stay at my house."

"Hm," Conan said as he followed the others to the car, Heiji carrying the stranger.

– – – LATER – – –

Daisuke awoke that evening to find himself in a bed, covered in a blanket. There was a little kid, around 6 years old, with glasses and a bow-tie, sitting next to the bed. He seemed deep in thought, and also looking at Daisuke suspiciously.

When he noticed Daisuke staring at him, his face changed into a more happy, kid-like expression.

"Oh, you're awake!" the kid said. "I'll go tell the others!" He ran out of the room, closing the door.

_ Something seems strange about that kid,_ Daisuke thought to himself.

_ Yeah,_ Dark replied, for he had watched the whole thing. _That kid-expression seems fake. The more serious one seems like his true face. _

"But . . . a little kid, that serious? It doesn't seem right," Daisuke said.

_ I know,_ Dark agreed.

The door opened and the kid came in, bringing with him three teenagers – two girls and a guy with darker skin than everyone else – and an old man who seemed to have eaten too much when he was younger.

"Good morning!" the girl with longer hair said.

"Or rather, good evening," the dark-skinned guy corrected.

* * *

_***For those who don't know, Japanese put last names first, and then first names, so don't get confuzzled. **_

_****In Case Closed/Detective Conan, Kudo Shinichi (again, this is Japanese, so last names first) is a Junior in high school. He was force-fed a drug that turned his body into that of a first-grader. While in this form, he has an alias of Edogawa Conan, and goes to school as a first grader. Few know Conan's true identity, including Hattori Heiji and Dr. Agasa. **_

_**So there, reached Case Closed/Detective Conan characters in the 3rd chapter. Hope you liked it, and sorry if anybody was ooc. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Moshi moshi! Sapphire Nightshade here! Sorry for posting so late. I was busy yesterday. But this time I'm coming back with two chapters, so it's almost as if I didn't miss yesterday. So I re-read some of DN Angel again and found out that the first time you see Dark use magic is not the time Daisuke passes out for two days, and it was only a little while that he was unconscious . . . oops . . . Well, let's just pretend that in this fanfic, it actually was that time . . . **_

_**Just a warning, there's more Point Of View switches in these chapters, probably until the end of the fanfic. **_

_**Well, here's the 4th chapter, anyway. **_

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked in a quickly diminishing hoarse voice.

"Edogawa Conan!" the little boy with glasses answered, "Detective!"

"_Detective?_" Daisuke and Dark said/thought.

"Ah, don't mind him," the dark-skinned guy said in an Osaka accent as Conan gave him an annoyed look. "He just likes to play detective. I'm Hattori Heiji."

"I'm Mouri Ran," the girl with longer black hair said.

"I'm Toyama Kazuha," the girl with shorter, tied up black hair added.

"Ah, I'm Dr. Agasa," the old man finished.

"I'm Niwa Daisuke," Daisuke replied.

_ And I'm Dark,_ Dark added. Daisuke rolled his eyes despite everyone watching.

"You know they can't hear you," Daisuke said under his breath.

_ So?_ Dark replied, _I felt a need to introduce myself. _

Daisuke ignored Dark and instead looked around and saw Conan looking suspiciously at him again. This was bad; he suspected him.

"Thank you for helping me," Daisuke said. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It was nothing," Heiji said. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Ah," Daisuke began. Then Dark interrupted.

_ You were on a hike and got lost,_ he said quickly in a moment of inspiration.

"Ah, I was hiking," Daisuke repeated, silently thanking Dark, "and I sorta . . . got lost." He rubbed the back of his neck in false embarrassment.

_ He's lying,_ Conan thought. _He must be. He paused before his explanation, as if coming up with a fake reason. He must have something to hide. But what?_ He noticed that Niwa-san, if that was his real name, had been muttering things under his breath and seemingly "looking inside himself". He also noticed that the kid had been looking closely at him ever since he came back in. He suspected him. Conan changed into a more childish expression, hoping to throw him off. Unfortunately, it seemed to make the boy more suspicious. Oh well, he had to keep his act up for Ran and Kazuha anyway.

Conan's thoughts were drawn back to Niwa-san when he said, "By the way, do you guys know where an artwork called the 'Deceiver's Fortune' is kept? I wanted to see it, but forgot to check where in Osaka it is."

"Oh, I can easily lead you there," Heiji said. "But why would you want to see that thing? All it is is glass."

"I heard," Niwa-san said, "that it was crafted to be a diamond, and has all the properties of a diamond."

"Nah," Heiji replied, "that's just a rumor flying around. How could it be true?"

"Even so, could you show it to me? Just to make sure?"

Conan's first thoughts were that this was Kid the Phantom Thief. Then his senses kicked in when he realized that the kaito would have already known where the "Deceiver's Fortune" was located. How could he not? Even so, Conan's danger sense was blaring.

Unfortunately, Heiji replied, "Sure, I'll show it to you tomorrow."

Daisuke's eyes lit up. "Thanks!" he said. Then he thought to Dark, _We'll be able to map out an escape route quickly tomorrow. We don't want them suspecting too much. _

_ Yeah,_ Dark agreed.

– – – THE NEXT MORNING – – –

After breakfast, Daisuke, Heiji-san, and Conan-kun, which was unsurprising for some reason, walked down to a huge museum where the "Deceiver's Fortune" was protected. While there, Dark and Daisuke did a quick mapping of the place in their heads and came up with an escape route.

Conan-kun, the two noticed, was constantly watching, so Daisuke tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. Unfortunately, Dark noticed, that didn't stop the suspicious look that was coming from deep inside the eyes hidden beneath Conan-kun's subtle mask.

After staying for a while, Daisuke excused himself, wrote a note, placed it without drawing any suspicion from others besides Conan-kun, and left with everyone else.

* * *

_**Hm, for some reason I feel like this one is shorter than the rest . . . Okay, so now Conan and Dark/Daisuke suspect each other, but they don't know what each other's secrets are . . . yet. Well, actually, I don't know if I should have them find out about each other. Your call: review or PM me to tell me which you want. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Moshi moshi! Sapphire Nightshade here! Hm, do we really need to do disclaimers, since this is a website created to write things about stories that aren't ours? Oh well. Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this, except for the story line and OCs, such as Sakura Ariz (Sakura is his last name, not his first. He does not have a girl's name) who will appear in this chapter. **_

_**I have just entered the 600s in Case Closed chapters, so I still don't know much about Kaito Kid. So he's probably the most likely person for me to mess up on, personality-wise. So, sorry if he or any other characters are ooc. **_

_**So now for chapter 5! Told you there would be two in one day to make up for yesterday.**_

* * *

Chapter 5:

The museum owner, Sakura Ariz, looked at the two notice cards in his hands. One was the familiar, riddle-like warning and picture from Kaito Kid. The other, an outright "Tonight, at 10:00 P.M., I will steal the 'Deceiver's Fortune'", signed by "Dark", which was obviously an alias used to hide the thief's identity.

Ariz turned to the new recruit standing next to him and said, "What do you make of this?"

The new employee had light blue hair that matched the eyes that were failed to be concealed by his oval glasses. He was young for an employee, and went by the name of Hiwatari Satoshi. Hiwatari-san looked at the notice card sent by "Dark". As Hiwatari-san saw the card, Ariz thought he saw a knowing smile touch the corners of his mouth. But it disappeared instantly, and the museum owner was left to wonder if it was really there or if it was just his imagination.

"This person," Hiwatari-san said, "is very famous in other places. But this is the first time I've seen him come here. I imagine how difficult it must've been on his companion."

"Huh? Why?" Ariz questioned.

"I understand his companion's feelings. I had to go through the same things."

"What things?" Ariz was somewhat frustrated. "Passports?"

"Things I'd rather not talk about," he responded as Nakamori-san entered the room. "But I'll tell you this, Sakura-san: look for black wings. When you see those black wings, you'll know, that's Kaito Dark*."

– – – LATER – – –

That evening, people were gathered around the museum starting at 6:00 P.M. Everyone wanted to see Kid, and also the mysterious phantom thief who popped out of nowhere to challenge the famous kaito.

There were many anxious and nervous words spoken within the next four hours. Nobody wanted to miss the entrances of the phantom thieves. They knew that if the new phantom thief sent out a warning notice like Kid, then he was likely to have a spectacular entrance as well.

Very few thought that "Dark" might possibly be a sidekick for Kid. Kid may have had sidekicks, but they weren't the ones that did the stealing. Only Kid did the stealing.

_ Hm, there are more people than usual here today,_ Kaito Kid thought. _Oh right, there's that other thief, "Dark", who said he would steal the glass diamond, that came. That will probably make my job a little more difficult. If he announced himself like that, then he probably thinks he's a good thief. I wonder how he'll appear. _

Kid, dressed up like he was any other person who came to see the thieves, faded into the crowd. There was a sudden commotion and Kid looked up to see and naturally try to figure out the trick of the silhouette of a person clad in black, flying in on black wings, against the moon.

Dark looked down at the crowd below him. "So what's this 'Kaito Kid' like?"

_ He's a master of disguise and ventriloquy,_ Daisuke answered._ And when he's not pretending to be someone else and is being obvious at stealing something instead, he's clad in white, with a monocle on his right eye and a white top hat on his head. He usually gets away with his hang glider that's, again, white. _

"He must really like to be noticed when he's stealing. Either that, or he's a big fan of the shade white."

Dark swooped down and stood on a narrow window sill. He unlocked the window with ease and slipped inside, careful of any traps. "Where's the defense of this place?" he asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly a voice blared over the intercom. "KAITO KID AND "DARK" HAVE BEEN SPOTTED!" it said, "ALL POLICE HEAD TO PROTECT THE 'DECEIVER'S FORTUNE AND SECURE THE AREA!"

"Great," Dark said sarcastically. "Well, I have wings. How are you doing, With?" The creature that served as Dark's wings "kyuuu!"ed. But before he had a chance to spread those wings, they heard footsteps.

A bunch of policemen and -women passed by the room at a run, none pausing to look in. But then Dark, Daisuke, and With heard a different pair of footsteps, separate from the others and coming from a different direction. A young person with light blue hair and oval glasses slowly walked into the room.

_ Satoshi!_ Daisuke exclaimed.

"I should've known you'd follow me here, Krad!" Dark said.

Satoshi pushed his glasses further up and replied, "Krad is gone."

* * *

_**Mwahahahahaha! '.' Cliffhanger! **_

_***For those who don't know: kaito (technically spelled kaitou and used with the kanji 怪盗**__**) is the Japanese word for phantom thief. **_

_**But now you will all have to wait until tomorrow to find out why Krad is gone! And probably so will I . . . **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Konbanwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! I think we can all agree that I've gotta stop posting these things so late in the day. I was listening to only DNA and DC music while writing this. The DNA was during Daisuke/Dark's perspective, DC during Kai_****_to Kid's. _**

**_I guess I'm somewhat sorry for the cliffhanger, so I don't mind if you hate me a bit for it, but I like cliffhangers, whether reading them or writing them. Anyway, chapter 6! _**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Dark and Daisuke stared at Satoshi. Finally, they said/thought, _"What?" _

"Th-that's not possible," Dark continued. "He can't just be gone."

_ What happened?_ Daisuke asked.

Dark relayed Daisuke's message. He also wanted to know.

Satoshi pushed up his glasses again, took his small notebook out, and read from it. "7:00 A.M.: Krad transports us to the world of Case Closed/Detective Conan. 7:01 A.M.: Krad and I separate. Krad glows and disappears in a mass of sakura petals."

"You separated?" Dark asked, skeptically.

_ Sakura petals?_ Daisuke questioned.

"Yes," Satoshi replied. "We could see and touch each other. We were two different people in two different bodies."

_ Why sakura petals?_ Daisuke repeated. Dark echoed Daisuke's question.

"I do not know," Satoshi stated. "Now," he added, "you will come with me."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Dark replied, pushing his hands toward Satoshi as if to push him away. That's when he saw the handcuffs around his wrists. Satoshi tricked him. "Heh heh, I wouldn't expect you to lie to get to me. I'm touched."

"I didn't lie," Satoshi said. "Krad _is_ gone. But I still managed to 'cuff you while you were distracted."

"Then good thing I stole these ahead of time," Dark spun a key ring around his finger.

Satoshi's eyes widened and he started patting his pockets, looking for the key to the handcuffs. Not finding anything, he looked back to Dark, saying, "You-"

Laughing, Dark took to the air and unlocked the handcuffs, saying, "What can I say? I'm a thief!" and he dropped them at Satoshi's feet.

Kid the Phantom Thief watched this scene from a doorway. The new phantom thief and the police officer/museum attendant seemed to know each other, and were too distracted talking to each other to each other to notice the disguised figure poking his head through the doorway.

It was fun to use a different voice over the intercom and make the police panic, but he was curious about this other kaito and stopped by to see after stealing the glass diamond.

The black figure on wings suddenly looked at Kid, as if someone told him about the watching person. He soared over Kid and sped toward the room where the "Deceiver's Fortune" was kept.

_ Heh,_ Kid thought, _too bad, black kaito. You'll have to face an army of police and then find that the thing you're looking for is a fake. _

The light-blue-haired police officer looked at him. Kaito Kid feigned surprise. "Was that 'Dark'?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, but why aren't you with the other police that's guarding the diamond?"

Kid looked down at himself, remembering he was dressed as a police officer, and quickly changed the action into a bow, for fear of being discovered through suspicious behavior. "I'm sorry," he said, "I was distracted. I'll go now."

_ Darn,_ he thought, _and I was just about to escape too. _

Kid and the police officer ran down the halls to the room. When they reached it, they saw "Dark" flying near the ceiling with the fake "Deceiver's Fortune" in his hands. From the look on his face, Kid could tell that the black kaito knew it was a fake.

_ So much for tricking him,_ he thought.

"Hey, 'Dark''s got the diamond!" he said to the police officer.

The police officer sucked air through his teeth and said, "Dark."

"Dark" flew out the window. Maybe he really did believe that the fake glass diamond was real.

Kaito Kid turned around and ran down the hallway. He headed for the roof, taking off his disguise as he went. He planned on escaping from there, but started to have a feeling that the other kaito knew that it was a fake and was coming to meet him up there.

Sure enough, when he opened the door to the roof, he found the black kaito tossing the fake "Deceiver's Fortune" in the air and catching it, waiting.

"Dark" looked at him and said, "Where is it?"

"How did you know?" Kid asked.

"Things like these have a certain feeling to them," the black kaito answered. "Now where is it?"

That wasn't the answer he expected, but the white kaito smiled and replied, "Why are you asking me when you already know?"

"Hand it over," he said, holding his hand out.

"And I might as well give you my hang glider as well. How do you plan to escape, anyway? I doubt you can use that flying trick in the open sky."

"What flying trick?" the new kaito asked. "You mean this?" He spread his wings and lifted into flight. "This is no trick." He landed and added, "Transform, With."

* * *

_**Don't worry, Conan is trying to catch Kid. It just wasn't his perspective this chapter. He'll probably appear next chapter, if the two phantom thieves' talking doesn't take up all the space, which I doubt it will. Hm, I wonder how long it would take for Kid to believe in real magic, instead of the illusions that he always uses? Idk. **_

_**Do you know how exciting it is to first find out about having followers and favorites of one of your stories? **_

_**In case anyone is wondering, the reason why there are sometimes quotation marks around Dark's name is because at that time, it's in a DC-world perspective, and the people from DC don't believe that Dark is his real name. **_

_**Well, I'll try writing/posting earlier tomorrow, so bye for now. ;) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Konbanwa (good evening)! Sapphire Nightshade here! I promise I wrote the chapter earlier today. However I wasn't able to post it until now, so, sorry. :p I never mentioned, did I, that even though I made up the character Sakura Ariz, he's not meant to be a museum owner? Actually he's a minor character in my manga, "The Mark of the Dragon". He's a hunter, not a museum owner. **_

_**I encourage all those who want to be authors, including myself. **_

_**Okee-day! Next chapter! **_

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Dark"'s black wings shrunk. They shrunk, changed color, and changed shape.

"Kyuu!" the white, long-eared-bunny-like creature said.

_ What?_ Kid thought. Then he voiced aloud, "Y-yes, that's some sort of trick. A-a-an illusion."

"Oh really?" Dark replied, "Then how was I able to fly? Go on, With."

The white bunny-like creature jumped on the white kaito and . . . cuddled him.

"Ah!" Kid said, surprised.

"See, I can fly with him, you can touch him. You saw him transform. It's no illusion; it's real." With jumped back onto "Dark". It once again transformed into black wings and climbed on "Dark"'s back.

"N-no, that's not possible," Kid rejected. "It simply can't happen!"

"Dark" sighed, "You don't believe in magic, do you? Not wimpy fake magic that's only sleight of hand, illusion and tricks, but real magic."

"There's no such thing as real magic," Kid said.

"Of course you don't. You're a magician, not a wizard or mage-"

The black and white kaitos froze as the sound of footsteps reached their ears. The roof door slammed open and the brat with glasses ran out, seeing the two kaitos staring at him with startled expressions on their faces.

_ Conan-kun!_ Daisuke thought.

"Tch!" Kaito Kid said, "I should've known you'd be here. I shouldn't have bothered talking to this 'Dark'. I was too curious." He turned to Dark. "'Dark' isn't even your real name, is it?"

"Oh, stop talking about things you shouldn't have done. And what about you and your name?" Dark shot back.

"A play on the numbers 1412."*

"Well, sorry, but 'Dark' is my real name."

"Yeah, right," Kid said.

"If you don't believe me, then fine. But aren't you afraid that the kid behind you will catch you?"

Kid looked behind himself and saw Conan-kun aiming his watch at him. "Tch, fine," he said, tossing Dark the real "Deceiver's Fortune", opening his hang glider, and flying away.

Conan-kun ran to the edge of the roof toward the white phantom thief. "Drat," he said. Then he turned to the black phantom thief. He narrowed his eyes at him and said, "How did you manage that flying trick?"

Dark sighed in exasperation, "It's not a trick! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Hm," Conan-kun didn't sound very convinced. "Are you going to hand that over?" He pointed to the glass diamond.

"Sure, take it," Dark said, tossing Conan-kun the fake one. Conan-kun took a glass-cutting knife from his pocket and tested it on the fake glass diamond.

"Not real," he said.

"Well, I can't very well give you the very thing I came all this way to steal." He tossed the real one in the air and caught it. And when he did, Daisuke saw something in it as it passed through the light of a helicopter.

_ Dark!_ Daisuke said, _Hold it up to the light! _

"What? Why?"

"Huh?" Conan-kun said. "Who are you talking to?"

"A companion. Now, why?" The last part was addressed to Daisuke.

_ I thought I saw something. Hold it to the light. _

"Yes, yes," Dark said, obeying Daisuke. When the light shone through the glass diamond, they could see shapes through it. Shaped that looked like . . .

_ Sakura petals!_ Daisuke announced. _Come to think of it, didn't Satoshi say that Krad disappeared "in a mess of sakura petals"? _

"Yikes!" Dark said, dropping the "Deceiver's Fortune" like a hot coal. "That could be its power!"

"Power?" Conan-kun said. "It's a piece of glass. How could it have power besides making people fight over it?"

"It's a Hikari artwork. Hikari artworks always have magical power."

_ Like the Towa no Shirube,_ Daisuke added, _or the Kokuyoku. Definitely the Kokuyoku.** _

"Shh, Daisuke," Dark whispered.

_ What? It's not like he can hear me. _

"There's no such thing as real magic," Conan-kun stated.

"Maybe not in your world," Dark replied.

"My . . . world?"

_ Daaarrrk! _Daisuke said, _Why are you telling him?! _

"Because we're not gonna be here for very long, Daisuke."

"_Daisuke?_" Conan-kun exclaimed.

"Yes, Conan-kun."

Conan-kun was startled, "H-how do you know my name?"

"Because," Dark explained, "Daisuke and I are from another world. One where your world, or perhaps I should say story, is a manga. And we came," he pointed at the artwork at his feet, "to get that."

"What?" Conan-kun said.

"This is from our world. And artworks like these have magical powers."

"Why should I believe you? You could just be trying to fool me into giving the "Deceiver's Fortune" to you."

"If you want proof, I'll give it to you. Daisuke and I are the same person." And he took out Risa's picture and transformed.

* * *

_**Hm, the 2nd chapter in a row that ends with someone transforming . . . **_

_**I completely failed their personalities this time, didn't I? *sigh* Oh, well. Sorry for that. After reading this chapter, I suggest re-reading it from all Conan's perspective (you know, without Daisuke's parts in it). Then you'll know how Conan feels. **_

_***Kaito Kid is phantom thief 1412. If you put the numbers in the right position and slant, then it'll look like the word "kid". **_

_****I believe the Kokuyoku is the Hikari artwork where Dark and Krad came from. With two feathers - one black, one white - crossing each other. **_

_**Okay, I'm tired. So Oyasumi (goodnight) everyone! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kon'nichiwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! Happy 4th of July! ^-^ Short chapter today. Sorry, but I didn't really feel like writing. **_

_**Just recently looked up a Japanese nursery rhyme called Nanatsu no Ko, or Seven Children. It was mentioned in Case Closed and I wanted to hear the tune. Yesterday I couldn't get it out of my head. **_

_**So, next chapter! **_

* * *

Chapter 8:

"D-dark!" Daisuke yelled.

"What?" Conan-kun said.

"O-oh no," a familiar voice exclaimed, "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Huh?" Daisuke whirled around toward the voice and saw, "Dark?!"

Dark looked down at himself, as if making sure he was really there. His face was pale from fright and surprise. Then he started glowing. Literally, not metaphorically. "N-no! Th-this isn't good!" he said.

"Dark!" Daisuke started to run toward him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and saw Satoshi.

"You might get caught in it, too," he said.

The glow enveloped all of Dark's body. And then it was gone, leaving hundreds of sakura petals to float down. Dark was gone.

"No!" Daisuke yelled as he broke free from Satoshi's grip and ran to the falling sakura petals.

"What's the matter?" a new voice behind them asked.

Everybody turned to see a fragile-looking girl with short, soft, light-brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was looking at Daisuke.

"Wh-who are you?" Daisuke replied.

"The 'Deceiver's Fortune'," she said, as if it was obvious.

"Why? Why did you take Dark away?"

"He was needed in another dimension."

"What?" everyone else said.

"For that is my power: to send others to other worlds and dimensions."

"Did you send him to the same world as Krad?" Satoshi asked.

"'Krad'?" she asked. "Do you mean the white angel? I'm afraid I cannot tell. I hear the need and send the appropriate person. I do not know where it is that the need comes from, only that it is for good."

"B-but," Daisuke said, "I can't be myself without Dark! It's like there's something missing."

"Huh?" she asked, cocking her head in confusion, "I thought you were bothered with the black angel, like he," she pointed to Satoshi, "was with the white angel. And besides, that world needed him."

"Then you should've sent both of us!"

"I'm sorry, but complaining about the past will not change anything."

"Then can you send me over to get him?"

"Hm, if I can look into the latest call, track it down . . . maybe, I might be able to send you there. But you will need your own means of getting back."

"Can't you transport yourself along with us?" Daisuke asked.

"I-I could," she replied, "but I do not belong there. I belong in a different world."

"Yes," Satoshi replied, "you belong in our world."

"Yeah," Daisuke said, nodding his head once, "and we can bring you back once we rescue Dark."

"Well . . . if you say so," the Deceiver's Fortune replied. She held her hands out toward them and all three of them began to glow. After a few seconds, they disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals.

Conan had been frozen in place ever since he saw Dark transform into Niwa-san, and then seem to slip out of Niwa-san. Now he was left alone on the rooftop to go over what just happened, and decide if it was real or not.

* * *

_**Wow, reviewing it makes it seem a lot shorter. **_

_**Well, looks like the story will be longer than it was originally meant to be . . . I won't know if I'll be writing or not tomorrow. I need to think it over. I have no idea what the next world will be like, and I want it to be something original. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Majimemashite! Sapphire Nightshade here! Hm, I still have one more thing to figure out, but I have enough to continue the story to the next chapter, with the help of some OCs, which are also from another manga. One that I haven't figured out a name for yet. **_

_**I keep finding myself typing "sakura feathers" instead of "sakura petals". Maybe I should create a creature with wings called a sakura. That way I can say sakura feathers, lol. Oh yeah, and if anyone is wondering, a sakura is the Japanese name for cherry blossom. **_

_**Sorry for the delay everyone, and for any ooc-ness. Well, here's the next chapter! **_

* * *

Chapter 9:

Kirigama Takito had finally caught a brean – a lizard-like animal from Hikari with things on its head that could be described as glowing, horn-like antennae called lanterns, used to attract insects. Breans could lose and regrow these lanterns as needed.

Takito was a very curious, child-like highschool freshman. He was always excited about anything new, and traveling worlds was definitely new to him.

"Hey, Rain, I got one!" he exclaimed, running through the forest to show her. Nakamura Rain, a highschool sophomore, had "taken care of" Takito ever since she found him crying by himself in the park with nobody seeming to even notice him.

"You did?" she asked somewhat skeptically, turning around. Takito held out the squirming brean as proof.

"I caught it while it was sleeping. But aren't these guys diurnal? Why was it sleeping?" Takito asked. Then he added, "Maybe I should check to see if anything was there that could've made it fall asleep . . ." He started moving back toward where he found the lizard.

"No, that's alright!" Rain said quickly, before he could leave, "Just bring it here. All we need is one of its lanterns. It can easily grow it back. We shouldn't bother it more than we already will."

Takito sighed, glancing toward the tree he found the brean sleeping on. "Okay," he said reluctantly. He knew he'd be wondering why it was sleeping for a while.

After Takito and Rain took the brean's lantern and let it go, they started walking back to the shelter they made for their time in this world.

Takito was busy telling Rain of all the possible reasons the brean was sleeping, including being exhausted by changing into a monster and back (hey, it's another world. You never know what could happen), when an explosion of sakura petals appeared suddenly in front of them.

"Ah!" Takito and Rain said in surprise.

When the storm of sakura petals calmed down a few seconds later, they saw three figures standing there: a serious-looking teenager with light blue hair and oval glasses over his blue eyes, a kid-like boy barely in his teens with spiky red hair and orangish-red eyes, and an exhausted girl with light brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Takito's surprise was quickly taken over by his curiosity.

"Who are you?" he asked almost immediately.

"Oh! Hello," the spiky red-haired kid said, somewhat surprised at seeing Takito and Rain. "Um, I'm Niwa Daisuke." He gestured to the other teenager. "This is Hiwatari Satoshi. And this is-"

He was cut off by the girl, "You can call me Sakura."

"Okay, I'm Kirigama Takito and this is Nakamura Rain." Takito turned around to look at Rain, who was still standing there in shock.

Takito sighed, grabbed her by the shoulders, and literally shook her out of her daze.

"Oh, sorry," Rain shook her head once Takito stopped. "It's just that . . . this doesn't usually happen."

"Doesn't usually?" Daisuke asked, "You mean it still does?"

"Rarely," Takito replied, "but yes, people come from other worlds . . . You are from another world, right?"

"We are," Sakura replied.

"Oh, okay. It's just that we haven't seen anyone come with a bunch of sakura petals before."

"We have come to look for someone," Sakura said, "Have you seen a guy dressed in all black with long purple hair and black feathery wings?"

"Or," Daisuke added, "The same person without the wings, and maybe instead a little white creature that looks like a long-eared rabbit?"

Takito thought of earlier in the day. "Now that you mention it," he replied, "I think I might have seen someone matching that description earlier this morning. Without the wings. It was strange, as usually people are asleep by then."

"Huh?" Daisuke asked, "What do you mean?"

Rain, finally composed, answered, "In this world, most of the creatures, including people, are nocturnal. That's when most things start lighting up and glowing."

Daisuke, still looking confused, replied, "Okay . . ."

"Actually," Takito remembered, "there was someone else with him. I think . . . Yeah, I'm sure of it now. He looked exactly like you. No wonder you looked familiar."

Daisuke sighed and shook his head, "Wiiith," he said.

"With?" Takito asked.

"With is the white creature I was telling you about," Daisuke explained. "He can change into different things, including Dark's wings. He must've changed into me."

* * *

_**So, what do ya think? Hm, I hope I didn't go into Takito's perspective too much. And the introduction between the 5 characters was a little awkward . . . Oh well, not much I can do about that. I feel like I shouldn't be putting in characters from my own stories that I hope to publish later . . . **_

_**By the way, I'll be gone next week, so don't expect any new chapters. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Konbanwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! Sorry for the long wait and that this is another short chapter. But yesterday evening I just got back from a week long trip in St. Louis were the a/c was cold enough to wear a jacket that you had to take off whenever you went outside because of the heat. Can you give me some slack? **_

_**Here's the 10th chapter, even though it's short. At least it's there. Enjoy imagining it! **_

* * *

Chapter 10:

Takito decided not to question Daisuke. He was, after all, from another world. Maybe they had creatures there that could transform into anything. The other worlds Takito had visited with Rain had some pretty weird stuff themselves, such as creatures called Blithes that were wind in and of themselves.

As they walked through the forest toward town to show the newcomers where he had last seen their friend, Takito asked them questions about what happened with him and how they got to Hikari, and vice versa.

Daisuke found out that this wasn't the first world that Kirigama-san and Nakamura-san had been to. In fact, this world was the 11th world they had been to besides their own. Kirigama-san explained something about most worlds.

"You see," he said, "the residents of these worlds, including this one, can't see or hear us. Only those from other worlds can see and hear each other. I know it sounds weird, but just wait until we get to town. It'll be night by then, and people will be out."

Sure enough, the sun was starting to set. And as they talked and the sun sank below the horizon and the sky darkened, Daisuke started to understand what Kirigama-san said about glowing. The trees, which had looked normal to begin with, along with everything else, changed. Their trunks changed to a soft, pulsing, glowing white, while the leaves were the same, except light blue. Song birds had soft, dim colors while those of prey had sharp bright colors, along with the huge flowers that had opened up that they hid behind.

Daisuke, Satoshi and Sakura-san looked around with wonder as creatures that can't be described soared through the sky – the only thing that still wasn't glowing. Even the dirt under the light blue grass was glowing yellow.

The group of five reached the town just as the moon, which was also glowing white, but with a tint of pink around the edges, reached its zenith. It came as a shock to Daisuke, Satoshi and Sakura-san that even the people themselves glowed. They glowed a bright gold with various colored clothes (that glowed, of course). Some even wore glowing black, which they never thought possible before.

"This is one of those times when it's good we can't be seen," Kirigama-san said. "We would stand out way too much. Who knows what would happen? Anyway, now is the time when you have to be careful where you walk," he added as they walked through the town, "It takes a while to get used to being invisible and remember that nobody can see you."

The others found this very true as they moved into areas with more people. There seemed to be a festival going on and there were tons of crowds traveling around. Kirigama-san and Nakamura-san moved through the crowds with ease – they obviously had practice – while Daisuke, Satoshi and Sakura-san struggled just to keep from running into people and being grabbed by those who wanted to find out what they had run into.

"Come on!" Kirigama-san and Nakamura-san urged them.

"Ugh," Satoshi said as he barely escaped the grasp of a man who looked like he'd make a good samurai, "We're trying!" he called back, "Can you slow down?"

They hesitated, dodging the people in place. But then Kirigama-san responded, "I can try."

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah, I know it was short. And I don't think the ending was very good either. Oh well. By the way, just to prevent confusion, at night everything is glowing unless I tell you it isn't. And Kirigama is Takito's last name while Nakamura is Rain's last name. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Konbanwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! Don't worry, this chapter is of normal length. Maybe I'll do another one tomorrow, but I'm not promising anything. Again, sorry for any ooc-ness. And sorry for those who think this is too fast-paced (including me). I'll try to slow it down a little. **_

_**Chapter 11! Wait, I reached double digits yesterday? I wasn't expecting this to be so long. But then again, it was a spur of the moment to make Krad disappear, and then I had to explain it. Plus, it also gave me a chance to put in a sneak peak of a manga I want to draw/publish. Hm, I really should get back into the theme of the title again . . . **_

* * *

Chapter 11:

"I just don't understand. I can't figure out what happened. It can't be real. There's no such thing. It doesn't exist."

It was two days later, and everyone returned from Osaka yesterday. Conan had made up an excuse to go to the professor's house and was now telling Dr. Agasa and Haibara about his encounter with the kaitos.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself," Haibara stated.

"So why couldn't I figure out the trick?" Conan ignored her.

"Oh, so the Great High School Detective of the West can't see through a simple magic trick? How disappointing." She faked a yawn.

Conan gave her a withering look. "Does that mean that you have found out how he did it?"

"No, but I'm not a detective," Haibara retorted. "You are."

"Hey," Dr. Agasa interrupted, "why don't you just ask Hattori Heiji?"

"Like I would do that," Conan responded. "He doesn't even know what happened up there and probably wouldn't believe me. And even if he did, I doubt he'd be able to figure it out."

"Well, you could at least return to the scene," Haibara suggested.

"Conan thought about it. "I suppose you're right," he agreed.

"Great!" Dr. Agasa said, "We can say I'm taking you guys on a field trip."

"Field trip?!" Genta's head poked through the window.

"What's this about figuring out something and a scene?" Mitsuhiro asked, also appearing in the window.

"G-guys!" Conan said, caught off-guard, "What are you doing here?! More importantly, how much did you hear?"

This time, Ayumi popped up in the window. "We were walking to invite you to go to that haunted house again," she said, "Remember, the one with that high school student that disappeared?"

_ Of course I know it,_ Conan thought, _It's my house. _

"Well," Ayumi continued, "We were about to knock on the door when we heard Ai-chan say something about a detective."

"So we wanted to see what you were talking about," Genta finished.

"Long story short," Haibara said as she pointed at Conan, "This guy can't figure out a simple magic trick and so will be going to the scene to find out if there's any evidence that would lead him to what it is."

"Oh!" Ayumi said, "What magic trick?"

"You've heard of the new phantom thief, right?" Conan asked.

"Him?" Mitsuhiro asked, "Kurokaito?*"

"Oh," Ayumi added, "the opposite kaito of Kid? The one that flies with black feathery wings and blends into the sky? I heard he beat Kaito Kid to stealing that art!"

"So what about Kurokaito?" Genta asked.

"I have uncovered all of Kaito Kid's tricks immediately after he has done them or while still doing them," Conan explained, "but I can't yet figure out Kurokaito's. How can he fly? How did he turn into Daisuke?"

"Wires and disguises!" Mitsuhiro said confidently.

"Yeah, Mitsuhiro is smart!" Ayumi agreed.

"No," Conan said, "The way he was flying showed that there were no wires. And the way he changed, if you could call it changing . . . the personalities were completely different and they had different heights as well. Plus, I actually saw the two separate from each other. It was like Kurokaito split in two people that were nothing alike. And it wasn't like Daisuke was hiding behind him. Also, how did the 'Deceiver's Fortune' turn into a person?"

After listening to Conan, Ayumi came up with the true reason that nobody in that world would believe. "There's only one solution," she voiced. "It's magic. Real magic and not tricks."

"But that's impossible!" Conan objected. "There's no such thing!"

"Well, what exactly happened up there?" Mitsuhiro asked. "Maybe we can figure it out together."

"Now that you mention it," Conan said, reflecting, "Kurokaito said some weird things. Something about other worlds and light** artworks and real magic."

"Well, there you have it!" Genta said, as if it was obvious, with the second reason that nobody in their world would believe. "He came from another world with magic in it." Mitsuhiro and Ayumi agreed.

Conan and Haibara both rolled their eyes and said in unison: "You guys read too much manga." Then they looked at each other surprised and with an awkward silence.

"Well, anyway," the professor said, breaking the silence, "We're going on a field trip to Osaka."

"Ooh, can we come?!" Ayumi raised her hand in the air.

Haibara shrugged, "Why not?"

"Okay, then," Dr. Agasa agreed.

"Yay!" Ayumi, Mitsuhiro and Genta exclaimed.

* * *

_***Literally: black phantom thief. Looks like they already gave a nickname to Dark, like Kaito Kid. **_

_****Hikari is Japanese for light. Conan thought dark was talking about the noun, not a name. **_

_**I felt like we were going off of the DC/CC side of the crossover and focusing on DNA. Now I'll probably be switching between the two perspectives every chapter, unless they end up meeting again. Hope this is a little more refreshing and was a little less fast-paced. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kon'nichiwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! And as the story progresses, I run out of time to find out a main point in TPTR (The Phantom Thief Race). For those who know what Doctor Who is, I was listening to Doctor Who songs (mainly Chameleon Circuit) while typing this out on the computer. Plus, I'm planning on my next crossover to be a Doctor Who/Phineas and Ferb one. I already started it, I just need to recover the document and come up with the storyline. **_

_**So, I guess it's time for the next chapter! **_

* * *

Chapter 12:

Takito and Rain managed to go with the flow of the crowd toward the newcomers, which was actually harder than going against as they couldn't see the people coming up behind them. But they finally reached them and helped them get through the crowd until they saw an alleyway with hardly any people. They all immediately went into the empty alley and relaxed.

"That was . . . harder . . . then I . . . expected," Daisuke gasped. Satoshi agreed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, you have to get used to it," Nakamura-san replied. "Don't try going with the crowd yet. It's hard in its own way."

Then Sakura-san collapsed onto the ground. Daisuke ran to her, calling, "Sakura-san!"

"This was the . . . first time I transformed," she said, out of breath, "Then right away I . . . had to do something this tiring . . . I'm . . . I'm out of energy. I'm . . . going to . . . be right back." Then Sakura-san closed her eyes, glowed softly, matching everything else, and shrunk back into her glass diamond form.

Daisuke took the "Deceiver's Fortune" and put it in his jacket pocket. Then he looked at Kirigama-san and Nakamura-san to see their surprised faces. However, the surprise quickly vanished.

_ I guess that's what happens when you visit multiple worlds,_ Daisuke thought, _You're ready to accept anything. _

"So where did you find Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"Well," Takito answered, "I didn't expect there to be a festivel today, so it'll take a lot longer than I originally thought. Maybe an hour or so, since you guys haven't had much practice going through the crowds. No offense," he added.

There was silence and Daisuke looked around himself at the height of the buildings. _It shouldn't be too high,_ he thought. But just in case, he noted the drainage pipe coming down the side of a building. He backed up for as long a running start he could get.

Satoshi was the only one not amazed when Daisuke took off, jumped high enough to grab onto the edge of the roof (the running start wasn't long enough for him to completely clear it), and scramble over the top with slight difficulty.

"Whoa, how did you do that?!" Takito said, excited.

Daisuke guessed that despite being able to accept anything, they could still be surprised. "Training since birth," he answered. Then he looked around to see if there was anything he could use to help the others up. He saw a pink rope and a blue plank. _I wonder why those are up here?_ He thought to himself.

Then he tossed one end of the rope down and tied the other to a silver hook coming up out of the roof.

Satoshi was the first to climb up. Then Kirigama-san and Nakamura-san followed. Daisuke asked about the rope, plank and hook – he had seen them on every roof – and Kirigama-san replied, "This place floods easily, so almost every time there's a hard rain, the people have to climb up here. And the plank is so they can cross from roof to roof in case anyone needs help."

"It's a good thing, too," Nakamura-san added as she set the plank across the roof they were on and another roof, "This will be much faster than going through the streets."

Nakamura-san was right. As they moved across the roofs with Daisuke putting the planks back and then jumping over, they were able to get to the place in about ten minutes.

Kirigama-san stopped them and pointed to a glowing food stand below them. "That's where we saw them," he said. "But the food stand wasn't there at the time."

Daisuke hopped down and stood behind the young man running the food stand, so he wouldn't get swept off with the crowd. The other three followed him, using the rope.

"_Now_ how are we going to get that back up there?" Nakamura-san asked, talking about the rope.

But Daisuke wasn't paying attention. He was trying to get in contact with Dark as they usually talked to each other: through thoughts. And now he was hoping against hope that Dark would hear him.

_ Dark?_ He asked. _Dark, are you there? Can you hear me? Dar-? _

_ Daisuke?_ A familiar voice interrupted.

* * *

_**So, who do you think it is that replied to Daisuke? It says "a familiar voice", but that means it could be anyone, right? Right? Well, I'll leave you to figure it out until two more days (remember that there's a Case Closed perspective chapter tomorrow?). I should really find out that reason . . . the time is running out before the characters find out . . . Sayonara for now! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Konbanwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! I think this might be my longest chapter yet!**_** D**_** but only by a little **_**:| ****_I was listening to Detective Conan music again while typing this out_**** ;) **

**_Sorry, I was planning on writing this chapter first thing in the morning, but then I got distracted exploring Japan through Google Maps with the button that allows you to see it as if you were walking on the streets. I really had no idea that Tokyo Tower was red! Huh, learn something new every day, lol. _**

**_I've been trying to find piano sheet music for Nanatsu no Ko again today. Just saying, if anyone knows of a virus-less website that has it and tells me about it, that would be awesome. Or even just the notes. I tried typing #969#6261 in my phone where you would dial (I didn't actually dial it) and was surprised and disappointed to find that my phone doesn't have sound while typing in the numbers D: _**

**_Oh well . . . I didn't really know what to do for this chapter ever since last night. And even then was mostly for future events, but I'm glad I was able to figure it out. _**

**_Anyway . . . Time for next chapter! _**

* * *

Chapter 13:

"Are we almost there?" Genta asked, bored.

Dr. Agasa, Conan, Haibara, Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiro were traveling by car from Tokyo to Osaka and it had been 5 hours since they started.

Dr. Agasa had managed to get the Detective Boys' parents' permission to bring them along (never mind how) and they were starting to get bored. Actually, they started getting bored after the first hour of the trip.

"There's still an hour left," Dr. Agasa responded, "Maybe more."

"Aw, I can't wait any longer! Can't we go any faster?"

"Well, it can't be helped with all this traffic," Mitsuhiro replied.

As they had their conversation, Conan leaned toward the passenger seat of the car and whispered to Haibara, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Haibara shifted her position to look back at Conan. "Probably not," she replied, "as I'm thinking about how far you'd go to uncover a magic trick."

"Oi, oi," Conan replied, "You didn't have to say it like that. And besides, you're the one who suggested it in the first place. You're also the one who first said those three could come."

"I see your point, but you agreed."

"Just because the professor agreed doesn't mean I agreed."

"They're your friends."

"What does that have to do with it? And they're your friends, too."

"But I don't connect with them as well as you do."

Silence.

"So what _were_ you thinking?" Haibara asked.

"I was thinking," Conan replied, "that the so called 'Kurokaito' might be part of _them_."

Haibara barely took any time to think about it before she responded, "No. I understand your reasoning, but just because he wears all black doesn't mean he's a member. Think about it. When they go about stealing something, they don't announce it to the world and fly in for all to see. They're very secretive and usually kill the person afterwards."

Conan thought about this for a second, and then nodded. "I guess you're right," he said, relaxing back against the seat. "Nothing to worry about." Then he drifted off to sleep with the sound of the other Detective Boys arguing echoing in his ears. Arguing that soon turned into pleading . . .

It took awhile for Conan to realize he was in a dream, as the scenery was still the same. The only things different were that everyone else riding in the car was asleep, that it was as if Dr. Agasa's car had another, two-seat, section added in, and that there was a person he didn't know right next to him. All in all it looked like this: Dr. Agasa was in the driver's seat – he was the only one still awake, but it was as if he couldn't hear anything – with Haibara in the passenger's seat next to him. In the back was Ayumi in the middle with Genta on her left and Mitsuhiro on her right. The added two-seat section that turned Dr. Agasa's car into a van was in the middle. Conan sat on the left, behind Haibara, and the teenaged-looking boy sat on the right, behind Dr. Agasa.

The stranger had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed a bit scrawny but looked kind-hearted and loyal to friends. He had a pleading look in his eyes that was turned toward Conan.

"Please!" he cried, "Help me! Don't let the Fortunes' Separation continue any longer! It has been going on for decades, and it is hurting me! I doubt she even remembers me. She can be fine by herself, she doesn't need me. But without her, I'm nothing! I have so little strength left, I can barely track her anymore. And soon . . . soon he will come to take me! She was almost taken by him, but then she was rescued and left with her rescuer. But she must've forgotten about me and that's why she didn't mention me. Now she's gone and left me! And he has come to take me away and we'll be eternally separated! So please . . . please help me! Please save me! Please return me to her side and end this Fortunes' Separation!"

Conan was dumbfounded. He had no idea what to do. He didn't even know the guy! And now he was being asked to save this person from "him" and return him to "her".

The stranger's pain-stricken eyes turned toward him once again. But this time there was a realization in them. "You don't know me," he said sadly, "You don't know who I am. What I am. Then meet me at the art museum where the 'Deceiver's Fortune' was kept. Look for this item," he pulled out a thick gold bracelet with a large indentation in it, as if something was supposed to go there, and a sakura petal pattern on its side. "I will be there, waiting," he continued, "At least save me from him. Save me from your nemesis."

Conan jolted awake. He was in reality now, but the other Detective Boys and Haibara were still asleep.

"Oh, Shinichi, you're up," Dr. Agasa said. "Here, listen to this." He turned up the radio.

-CARD WAS JUST FOUND BY THE POLICE IN THE SAME PLACE AS BEFORE. FROM WHAT THEY HAVE DECIPHERED, KID THE PHANTOM THIEF HAS JUST CLAIMED THAT HE WILL STEAL THE "FORTUNE'S COMPANION" TOMORROW AT 8:00 SHARP. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS, DAVE . . . ?

* * *

_**Was the dream too much? I hope the dream wasn't too much. That doesn't really happen in either DN Angel or Detective Conan/Case Closed. But that was the first thing that came to mind and I didn't really know how to keep the DC/CC side of the story interesting. You've probably guessed who it was that was talking to Conan in his dream, right? Try guessing, I'll give you an "electronic high five" (if that's possible) to anyone who tells me what they think and gets it right, which most probably will get it right. **_

_**By the way, some people might be wondering why the Detective Boys are calling Dark "Kurokaito" when he wrote his name on the card. This is because they made a nickname for him. Kind of like how Kaito 1412 has a nickname, except this one is only used by kids. The adults still call him Dark. **_

_**Hey, tomorrow's a DN Angel chapter! Hm, I really need to figure that out . . . Anyway, sayonara for now! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Kon'nichiwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! I'm not quite sure yet, but I might not be able to write on Tuesday. I probably won't be able to, or at least not until late . . . like 10 or 11 PM or maybe, hopefully not, midnight. But probably not at all. _**

**_Anyway, time for the chapter where we find out who was talking to Daisuke! _**

* * *

Chapter 14:

"K-Krad!" Daisuke stumbled back in surprise.

"What?" Satoshi said, hearing Daisuke.

_ Krad, what are you doing here?!_ Daisuke asked, bewildered and slightly angry that it hadn't been Dark that replied.

_ I don't get this,_ Krad replied, _Here I am, having a fun time, and all the sudden I hear your voice in my head. You almost made me crash! _

"Satoshi!" Daisuke said suddenly, "Call for Dark! Through thoughts, not talking!"

"W-why?" Satoshi replied, surprised at Daisuke's sudden outburst.

"Just do it! I can hear Krad!"

"You what?!"

"Do it!"

_ Where are you, Krad?_ Daisuke asked.

Krad scoffed, _Like I'd ever tell you. You just want to get Dark back, right? If that happens, I might be forced back to Satoshi. I finally have my body to myself and I'm not going to go back! _

"He's there!" Satoshi announced.

"He is?" Daisuke replied. "Are you sure?"

"Well, it's definitely Dark, and he's looking for you."

_ Let me talk with Daisuke!_ Dark said.

_ Sorry,_ Satoshi replied, _but I couldn't if I tried. I'm connected with you and he's connected with Krad. _

_ Krad!_ Dark responded, _That thief! _

_ I think you're forgetting who's the thief here, Dark. _

_ Exactly why he shouldn't steal Daisuke on me! _

"Wait," Kirigama-san said, "I'm confused. What's all this about Krad and Dark and talking to each other through thoughts?"

"Yeah, I don't understand it either," Nakamura-san agreed.

"I'll tell you later," Daisuke said. "Satoshi, ask Dark where he is. Krad won't tell me about either of them."

Satoshi nodded his head and asked Dark, _Where are you? _

_ Um, I'm not sure,_ Dark replied, _Wait, why are you helping Daisuke? You're not plotting anything against him are you? You promised not to touch him.* _

_ Who said I was helping him? And if I don't help reunite you two, who knows what might happen to Daisuke. If nothing happens, and if I knew that, then I wouldn't have come. Especially since this involves the risk of Krad coming back, and that I would virtually trap you if I left you here. _

_ You forget that I can always cross worlds and come back. _

"Satoshi?" Daisuke asked, "What did he say?"

"Oh, sorry," Satoshi replied, "We got sidetracked. Just a second."

_ Can you describe your surroundings? _

_ Why should I tell you? Who knows what you might do with that information. _

_ Because Daisuke is asking. _

_ And if you're lying? _

Satoshi thought about it for a little while, then replied,_ I guess the only evidence is for you to see for yourself when we get there. _

There was silence for a few seconds until Dark replied, _Fair enough. I think I'm in some sort of palace. The king has "taken me in" after I saved his daughter when she fell off a cliff, so now I'm in a room he gave me to stay in. Heh, I should've known Daisuke would try and save me. I shouldn't have been worried. _

_ Wait, they can see you? _

_ What do you mean? Of course they can! Why do you ask? _

_ Well, it's just that the people here can't see us. _

Silence again, but Satoshi could tell that Dark was confused.

Wondering why Dark wasn't responding, Satoshi relayed the information to Daisuke, Kirigama-san and Nakamura-san.

"Hm, there are three separate palaces that are more or less close by," Kirigama-san said. "It takes around an hour or two to reach each one. But it's very strange that he can be seen."

"Um, Kirigama-san?" Daisuke asked, "How do you know so much about this place?"

"Oh, that's easy," Kirigama-san replied, "I'm just plain curious."

_ The princess said something about it being in the royal blood line,_ Dark said suddenly, _And something about us being at the North Palace of Sugiyama. _

Satoshi repeated what Dark said.

"Oh, good!" Kirigama-san replied, "That's the closest one!"

* * *

_***Yes, this in the the actual DN Angel story. If you doubt it, then read volume 2, chapter 6. **_

_**I feel like Krad was ooc (along with some others), sorry. Hm, this is the first time I've done a Satoshi POV, isn't it? Hope it turned out alright. Actually, I think I may have switched to Satoshi's to subconsciously avoid trying to copy Krad's personality. **_

_**Now what would happen if you re-read the chapter, and thought of it in Takito and Rain's perspective. What would you think if you saw this and had never watched/read DN Angel before? I know that I wouldn't understand a thing and would be as confused as Takito, if not more. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ohayo! Sapphire Nightshade here! Sugoi (wow/amazing/awesome/etc.), this is the earliest I've posted a chapter, isn't it? Well, I **_**did****_ write about half of it last night . . . _**

**_I wrote down the kanji for certain colors (and the romaji) because I was curious after reading a certain Case Closed case. Then it showed the cooking chart where the people called each other by colors and I was happy to find that they matched. _**

**_Hm, chapter quince (Spanish for fifteen). I thought it'd be over by five or so, especially since I originally thought that it would end after stealing the "Deceiver's Fortune". And this many more chapters, just because I added the words: "Krad is gone". _**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Conan decided not to think about it for now. It was only a dream . . . right? Suddenly, he found himself doubting. Doubting that his dream had nothing to do with reality; doubting that the spectacle he saw on the roof wasn't real magic and only tricks; even doubting that the person in his dream was really human.

What was that person talking about, anyway? His "nemesis"? More importantly, if that wasn't just a normal dream, how did he know about Conan's "nemesis" when Conan didn't even know the person. Well, he supposed someone could've told him about the "nemesis". What exactly was the "Fortunes' Separation" and why did it sound so familiar?

Conan shook his head. All these things that he didn't understand were starting to make his head hurt. He wanted to go back to sleep, but was afraid the stranger would come back with more things he didn't understand.

Luckily, he was soon to have other things to think about. The art museum was in sight.

When they arrived, he climbed out of the car with a sleepy Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiro. Dr. Agasa and Haibara followed. They walked to the museum and the first thing Conan did was head to the roof to find any evidence of Kurokaito's trick.

He found some nicks in the concrete that could be used for some sort of magic trick, but could also be just that: nicks. Not real evidence. After an hour or so of searching, Conan was starting to give up, especially with these unwelcome thoughts of real magic invading his head and distracting him.

He decided to take a break and walk around the museum. Maybe he could meet up with the others and explore together.

Conan was wandering through the "Gold" section when something caught his eyes. "N-no way . . ." he said. He moved closer to the pedestal the item was on to get a better look at the artwork. It was one and the same. It had the same sakura petal pattern on it with an indentation that implies that something should go there. Something . . . familiar. But there was no doubt about it, this was the bracelet in his dream. But he'd never seen it before, so how could he dream of it?

On the side of the pedestal were the words: "Fortune's Companion". That's when everything clicked into place. That night, the trick, even his dream.

The main thing that made everything work: magic. There was no other explanation, and it all made much more sense if he considered the use of magic. There was no trick in the first place. Of course, he still didn't believe in real magic in his world, but Kurokaito mentioned something about coming from another world. And if both artworks, the one Kurokaito stole and the one that was shown in his dream were from another world . . . no, the same world, then what was said in his dream made more sense.

Yes, he deciphered it when he thought of that night a couple days ago. The "he" was Kaito Kid; the "rescuer" was Kurokaito, as he seemed to be from the same world as the artworks. "She" was the "Deceiver's Fortune", which led him to thinking about the "Fortunes' Separation". If he remembered the fact that the "Deceiver's Fortune" had a human form, than he could very well be sure that the one talking to him in his dream was the "Fortune's Companion", who would be stolen by Kaito Kid tomorrow, which is why he wanted to be saved from Conan's "nemesis". That was also why Conan had felt like the person wasn't quite human.

Considering the look of the "Fortune's Companion", it was obvious something was missing from him. "Without her, I am nothing," he had said. It was probably the exact shape and size for the "Deceiver's Fortune" to fit.

Thinking about that, and the names of the two artworks, the "Fortunes' Separation" became clear. They were the parts of a two-piece set, which made sense why Kaito Kid had come back so soon to steal him. According to the "Fortune's Companion", they had been separated for decades, but why? Conan decided to do a little research on the two artworks.

He looked back at the "Fortune's Companion" that Kid would come for soon. "Don't worry," he said to the golden bracelet, which would've seemed strange to any passersby, "I'll come back for you. There hasn't been any time since I became Kid's 'nemesis' where I've let him leave with an artwork."

As he turned around to find a computer to research them on, Conan just barely missed seeing the "Fortune's Companion" glow slightly in response.

* * *

_**Just telling you, I have no idea how art museums are classified, so that's why I just said the "Gold" section. I doubt they're classified by material, but oh well. **_

_**Hm, almost half of the chapter is Conan figuring things out that you probably already knew . . . Hope it wasn't too boring. **_

_**How come when I think about the human forms of the "Deceiver's Fortune" and the "Fortune's Companion", I usually imagine them as Sakura (no, that is not why she's called Sakura) and Syaoran from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle? **_

_**Well, now I've found out why Dark was needed in Hikari, and I've got most of the main parts of the story in my head, so I shouldn't have to much trouble later on. Now, I'm hungry. I'm gonna have breakfast. Sayonara for now! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Konbanwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! While typing out this chapter (it's kinda short :p but I was a bit busy today), I was listening to (not watching, listening to) the first and last episodes of DN Angel . . . don't ask why, I just felt like it. Well, the first half of the first episode, since the second half wouldn't play. _****_I still wish Dark didn't have to disappear. I would have been completely fine if Krad did, but I wish Dark didn't. Oh yeah, I might need to clarify about me listening to the episodes a bit. I watched the last one first, then the first one. _**

**_So now I'm working on two crossovers. The Phantom Thief Race and Trouble In Danville (Yes, I started my Phineas and Ferb/Doctor Who crossover, but it's only being updated weekly). I hope I can get this one done before school starts again in August. _**

**_Okay, time for the 16th chapter! _**

* * *

Chapter 16:

As the moon rose higher in the sky, the air got cooler. Daisuke was soon glad that he brought his jacket.

The North Palace wasn't near the city they were in, and it wasn't often used, so there were many weeds cropping up and scratching them. Literally. They had hard leaves that looked like dragon claws and intentionally swiped out at anything passing by, sometimes even grabbing.

"What kind of plants are these?!" Daisuke asked as he tore the corner of his jacket away from one of the leaves that grabbed it.

"Dragonweed," Kirigama-san answered, swiping away one that tried to scratch him. "Serves as protection for the roads to the castle. We're lucky they don't have any chimeras on guard. Maybe we're expected?"

"There are chimeras here?" Daisuke asked, somewhat frightened.

"Where do you think mythology comes from?" Kirigama-san responded. "Creatures from other worlds traveling dimensions."

Daisuke just shook his head while Satoshi wrote in his notebook. He wasn't used to other worlds yet.

"Do you always carry that with you?" Kirigama-san asked after a little while, pointing at the notebook and pen in Satoshi's hands.

"Satoshi looked at him, then went back to his notebook. "Yes," he said in a tone that implied that the conversation wouldn't be continued.

"Oh, okay," Kirigama-san said, disappointed at Satoshi's tone.

They walked along in silence, other than occasional cries of "Ack!" or "Ow!" or "Nya" or "Would you just stop it?!" because of the Dragonweed attacks. At one point, Nakamura-san got frustrated enough from the leaves that she ended up breaking one off. Luckily, she was in the back of the line, so the leaves' attempts at lashing out and breaking anything that fell within their grasp was futile. However, Nakamura-san did get a noticeably long scratch across her leg.

"Serves you right," Kirigama-san muttered when she caught up with the others after tying a bandage around her leg. Nakamura-san ignored him.

They traveled the rest of the journey with small bits of conversation while listening to the birds, and other things, in the trees. Finally, they reached the North Palace gates.

As they walked closer to the elaborately decorated gates, Daisuke noticed something that he hadn't noticed before. From afar, the gates looked gray. Up close, however, he could see that there were two colors: white and black.

Interested, Daisuke walked all the way up to the gates, along with Kirigama-san, who was also curious, true to his nature.

"Does this look like what I think it does?" Daisuke asked Kirigama-san.

"I would tell you," he replied, "If I knew what you thought it looked like."

"Oh, right," Daisuke replied, "You don't know about the Kokuyoku."

"What is that?" Kirigama-san replied curiously.

"It's not important."

"Aw, come on. Tell me!"

"It's a Hikari artwork."

"A light artwork? I'm not sure that makes sense."

Daisuke sighed, "No, Hikari is a last name. It's an artwork made by the Hikari family."

"Oh. So why does the gate remind you of it?"

"The main piece looks like one of these smaller parts of the gate," Daisuke explained, "Two feathers, a black feather over a white feather."

* * *

_**Eh, I probably could have continued it farther, but it's late enough as it is and I was yawning as I typed this. **_

_**Okay, so I might have gotten the name of Dark and Krad's artwork wrong. But if it isn't the Kokuyoku, then I don't know what it is, because the Black Wings is the only other one names that's related to Dark and Krad, and the Black Wings is that skeleton thing. **_

_**Oh great, now I don't know the difference between grey and gray. I thought grey was color, but an online dictionary says gray is the color. I don't know, maybe it's both. Maybe it doesn't matter. **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Konbanwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! I spent much more time than usual on this chapter. I was trying to make up for not doing a chapter tomorrow and for the short chapters at the same time, so this chapter is almost 3 times the normal size. Enjoy! **_

_**And for those who didn't really think much of last chapter . . . I didn't either. I felt like I stumbled through that chapter and felt like doing a DC/CC chapter instead. Hopefully this'll be better. I'm pretty sure that the next DNA chapter will be better. **_

_**Now, time for the REALLY LONG chapter. **_

* * *

Chapter 17:

Police cars blared through the night. The sun had just recently set, so there was a chill in the air. Policemen were scattered throughout the art museum, waiting for the legendary thief clad in white to appear: Kaito Kid!

Edogawa Conan stood guard near the "Fortune's Companion". He stared curiously at the artwork, remembering the night before . . .

* * *

"Conan-kun!" Ran called inside the Mouri Detective Agency.

"What's wrong, Ran-nee-chan?" Conan asked, popping out from his room yawning with pajamas on and glasses off.

"Oh . . ." she said, then quickly covered up by adding, "Oh, good. You're already ready. I was going to tell you to go to bed, because you have a big day tomorrow."

"Yup!" Conan replied, putting on his childish smile. He noticed the hesitation in Ran's voice when she saw him without his glasses on. He added, "Kid the Phantom Thief is coming tomorrow. I'm gonna beat him for sure!"

"Alright, come on," Ran said, "You won't be able to if you don't get your sleep."

"Okay!" Conan said.

Ran turned back to go clean up after her dad's mess. But before she left, she muttered, "Hm . . ."

When she left, Conan let out a sigh of relief. _Not good,_ he thought. The hesitation when Ran first saw him and the added "hm" when she left made Conan think, _Is she suspecting me again? _

He decided not to worry about it now and instead went to sleep. His suspicions were right: the "Fortune's Companion" came in his dream again.

The surroundings were the same as before: the place where he fell asleep. If anyone else were in the room, they probably would've been asleep.

Before he went to sleep, Conan had decided to make this dream more of a conversation than a petition. He soon found that the "Fortune's Companion" had the same idea.

He was leaning up against the closed door while Conan sat up in bed.

"So you have seen me," the "Fortune's Companion" said.

"So I have," Conan replied, "And I also have a few questions that need answering."

He sighed, "Of course you do."

"Alright, 'Fortune's Companion'," Conan started, "How do you know who I am and about my 'nemesis'?"

"I knew you would start with that question," he replied, "But first, it's long saying my art name, is it not? That's one of the reasons why she and I have alternate names. She is Sakura, and I'm Tsubasa."

"Ookay then, Tsubasa. Can you answer my question?"

"I am similar to Sakura. I send others to different worlds. However, unlike her, I can't send them without going along myself, and I can't go to any other world without somebody going with me. But to counter this disadvantage, I know everything about the residents of the world I'm in."

"Talk about lack of privacy," Conan muttered.

"Since I have said that, I suppose it would be okay to say your name."

"Huh?"

"Do you have any more questions . . . Shinichi?"

Conan flinched at someone other than the professor calling him by his real name, especially since he was just wondering if Ran was suspecting him or not.

"What?" Tsubasa asked, "I already told you that I know all about everyone in the world I'm in, and that includes you."

"Don't ever call me that when I'm not dreaming," Conan warned.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I know my limits and usually try not to interfere in any world I go to. I know what might happen if someone were to find you out." There were a few seconds of silence until Tsubasa added, "So, any more questions?"

"Well, they don't really matter but, why did you come here in the first place and with who?"

"Oh! Uh, um, I think it would be, uh, better if I, well, didn't . . . really . . . say that."

"Oh, right," Conan replied, "You're not supposed to interfere with anything, and telling me would be interfering, right?"

"Well, yeah. I can say one thing, though, I guess. I can't tell you why or who because it's someone you, um, know."

_ I wonder who it could be . . ._ Conan thought.

"Anyway," Tsubasa changed the subject, "the reason I came back was to ask you how you planned to stop your nemesis."

"I wouldn't call him my nemesis, so you can call him Kid," Conan replied, "And I'll probably confront him after I find out who he's being disguised as, and by then I usually figure out his trick. But can't you just be in your human form?"

"Baka!*" Tsubasa replied, "If the same artwork that he will steal disappears before the said time, and then he comes and finds out it's already gone, who knows what might happen? Also, my transformation will be caught on tape. I can't risk it. I can only rely on you to help me."

Conan thought about it. "You're right," he said, "but don't expect that he won't take you. There's still a chance that I'll fail."

"If you don't fail, will you go back with me to find Sakura? She'll be able to send you back afterward."

"I might be able to come up with some excuse to be gone for a while . . ." Conan replied.

"So then, you will?" Tsubasa asked excitedly.

"Probably."

Tsubasa breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Shinichi."

"I told you not to call me that," Conan said.

"While you're not dreaming," Tsubasa corrected, "Which reminds me, I should leave you for tonight. Goodnight, Shinichi."

"Don't make a habit out of using my real name; you might accidentally slip up," Conan warned. "Goodnight."

* * *

Conan looked away from the "Fortune's Companion" to look for any signs of Kaito Kid. Nothing out of the ordinary: the guards were by the entrance, the security system was on, there was a case around the "Fortune's Companion". However, that didn't ease Conan's mind. Kid was a master of disguise.

"Don't worry," Conan told the artwork, "I won't let Kid get away with you." He paused and added, "Look at me, I'm talking to a bracelet. What would people think if they saw me?"

The gold bracelet rapidly glowed on and off, as if Tsubasa was laughing.

Conan sighed, "Well, you shouldn't let your guard down, either. You should know that Kid is a master of disguise."

A police officer walked in the room. As she came closer, Conan could see that it was Officer Satou.

"Satou-san, what are you doing here?" Conan asked.

"Shh," she replied, "I just came back from a murder case we solved. I heard Kid was coming here, so I came to help right away. But Conan-kun, what are you doing guarding the artwork? Shouldn't you be out there looking for Kid?"

"Inspector Nakamori said that I could be here. He said that I might do better than his officers, since I know more about Kid than anybody else here. Plus, Kid can't be disguised as me."

"You're right, but I doubt Inspector Nakamori would let you take the place of his officers."

"You're smart, Satou-san! I actually asked him if I could, and convinced him. I also reminded him that I stopped Kid every time."

"Well, that _is_ true. I guess I'm not needed in this room." She turned around to leave the room when Conan stopped her.

"But Satou-san, how could you be so careless?"

"Huh?" she asked, turning back toward Conan.

"You told Takagi-san that you would go to a restaurant together right after the next case you solve."

She had a surprised look on her face, but quickly covered it up. "O-of course. I heard that there was a great restaurant in Osaka, so we took a plane to try it out."

"But then where's Takagi-san?"

"Ah, he said he had to go home early."

"But Satou-san, Takagi-san is on vacation. He told me that he would leave with you around 8:00 PM today."

"Huh? I . . . I thought he meant tomorrow."

"But don't you find it strange, Satou-san?" Conan looked at his watch. "It's 8:02, and Kaito Kid hasn't shown up yet."

"M-maybe he had a little trouble with setting up one of his tricks."

"You know, why did you say that you 'thought he meant tomorrow' instead of saying, 'he never said that'?"

"What?"

"Because Takagi-san never said anything about vacation, or taking you with. And when it looked like you would be late, you didn't rush out."

"Th-that's because-"

"It's extremely suspicious behavior. And mixed with the fact that Kid hasn't shown up yet . . ."

"Hey, are you suspecting me to be Kid? That's impossible, I'm a girl."

"He's disguised himself as Ran-nee-chan. And you know whether I am or not."

Satou-san sighed. "You're not suspecting me," she said, "because you know I am." Kid tore off his disguise. "I didn't expect you to lie to sniff me out."

"Well, today is different."

"Oh, really? How so?" he asked, turning around and heading toward the window.

"Just because," Conan said, aiming his watch at Kid.

Kid waved his right hand up, still heading toward the window with his back to Conan.

"You're not going to shoot me with that," he said.

"And why not?" Conan asked.

"Because you won't be able to see me." He threw a smoke bomb on the floor and flew out the window on his hang glider amidst the smoke.

Conan put his watch down. "Drat," he said, "He escaped again." He paused and added, "Why was Kid acting like that? No tricks, only one disguise, and getting rid of him so easily, too."

_ I don't care,_ a voice said in his head, _Let's just get out of here before he comes back._ Conan whirled around and saw that "Fortune's Companion" glowing inside it's clear glass case. _But I can't really get out of here. _

"Don't worry," Conan replied. "I'll come to get you early tomorrow morning. The case should be off by then."

_ I'll be waiting,_ he responded.

– – – THE NEXT MORNING – – –

Ran walked into the room, yawning. "Conan-kun, what are you doing?"

Conan froze in the middle of walking out the door. "D-didn't I tell you, Ran-nee-chan? I'm going to a camp for two weeks. I left a note on the counter."

"What about school?"

"S-Sensei says it's okay, as long as I do the homework that I missed when I get back." And Conan ran out before Ran could ask him any more questions.

When he reached the museum and went inside, he was surprised to find that it was open at 6 in the morning on a school day. Not questioning it any further, Conan went to the "Gold" section to find the "Fortune's Companion".

"Hey!" he yelled when he found two people with masks on picking up art pieces and stuffing them into black bags. That must've been why the museum was open; one of the robbers broke in, found keys, and let the other in. Unless, of course, the museum was accidentally left open and these two just waltzed in without much fear of being discovered.

"Ah!" one said, dropping what he was holding on the floor when he heard and saw Conan. It was the "Fortune's Companion".

"Hey, I'm not done yet!" he yelled at the two thieves as he turned the dial on his super-strength shoes and a soccer ball popped out of his belt. He kicked the soccer ball straight at them. When it hit his comrade, knocking him out, the other robber yelled and ran away.

Conan took a rope that he found and tied it around the passed out thief and a pillar of the museum. Then he called the police and turned around to see Tsubasa standing there.

"Thank you," the artwork said.

"Yes, and we have to leave now before the police show up," Conan replied.

"Alright, but I only have enough energy left for one trip. I'll have to sleep in my art form for a while to regain enough to try and find Sakura with you." Large, beautiful white wings sprouted from his back. "This is why I'm called Tsubasa," he added, walking closer to Conan.

Tsubasa knelt down when he reached Conan. He hugged him, which made Conan feel weird. Then Tsubasa's wings folded around them both. They glowed, and faded, leaving the museum empty, except for the one thief that the police had just come to pick up.

* * *

_***It has occurred to me that some of you probably don't know these Japanese words. Baka means idiot/stupid/fool. I couldn't imagine Tsubasa saying any of those words to Conan, so I used the Japanese version instead. Which brings me to the next word. Tsubasa means wing, or wings. Also, sakura is the Japanese word for cherry blossom. **_

_**And there goes Conan's personality. Actually, I probably lost it a while ago, if I even had it in the first place. **_

_**And it really was too easy that second time Kid came, wasn't it. Right now, the only reason I've come up with is that he was doing a half-hearted job because he already lost the first piece, and it's a two piece set. As Tsubasa said in an earlier chapter: "Without her, I am nothing." **_

_**I also feel like Conan charged on when he was questioning "Satou". He wasn't really even listening to what "she" said. Almost as if he was reading a script :p oh, well. Sayonara for now! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Moshi moshi! Sapphire Nightshade here! Not to put you in the spotlight or anything, but thanks for telling me what you think of the chapters, animelover9890. It helps by encouraging me and showing me things to avoid. I hope you will keep reviewing! ^_^ Anyway, I plan on writing two chapters today, just because I feel like it. Maybe because I woke up today with the beginnings of both chapters in mind. However, it's only the beginning that I have in mind. It will be an hour or two or so before I post the next one, though, because I still need to write it and proofread it and such. Hopefully this chapter will be good. **_

_**Watashi wa shiawase o kanjiru! ^_^ Well, I don't know how accurate that is, but it's supposed to mean "I feel happy". It seems kind of long, but I know that "watashi wa" means "I". Anyway, the reason why I'm happy (and why I said it in Japanese) is because I got an early birthday present yesterday called "Japanese At A Glance". That "I feel happy" sentence wasn't in it though, so I had to use Google Translate. I looked in the grammar section of the book . . . I have no idea how I'll be able to understand Japanese grammar. Apparently it's in a subject-object-verb format, and the sentence "I won't go if it rains" turns into "It rains if I won't go" . . . **_

**_Anyway, time for the 18th chapter. Wait, what? I'm almost in the 20s? . _**

* * *

Chapter 18:

"Aaaagh!" Daisuke cried out as he fell to his knees, clutching the part of his shirt over his heart. The "Deceiver's Fortune" fell out of his jacket pocket and she immediately changed into her human form. She was worried when she saw Daisuke.

Everybody rushed over to him. Nakamura-san started going through a first aid kit (handy to keep around when you're traveling worlds since you never know what might happen) but Satoshi put his hand on her.

"This isn't something that that can fix," he said to her.

"What are you talking about?!" Rain replied, "He needs immediate attention!"

"It will go away eventually. He won't be able to use it forever."

Confused, Rain closed the first aid kit. She may not understand what he was saying, but he was from the same world that Daisuke was from, so he knew more about this stuff than she did.

Satoshi put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder, almost to comfort him. "You know why this is happening, right?" he asked Daisuke.

He nodded, gasping and in pain. "K-Krad," he managed to say.

_ Krad!_ He thought, _What . . . are you doing? What . . . do you need to use . . . magic . . . for? _

_ Shut up, Daisuke,_ Krad replied with not a bit of apology in his voice. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it.

_ K-Krad . . ._ Daisuke persisted. Suddenly, the pain left him and he was able to breath more easily. He stood up, but almost collapsed again as a headache washed over him. He leaned up against the gate, looking at Satoshi.

"How can you deal with this?" he asked.

"Usually, I can't," Satoshi replied, "But I fight back when I can."

"What could he . . . be using magic for?" he asked nobody in particular as he caught his breath.

"You know," Kirigama-san said to Daisuke, "now's not really the time to remind you, but you never told me what was going on."

"There is no need," Sakura replied for him. "You need not know."

"No, I don't need to know," he said back, "but I _want_ to know."

"We have this . . . condition," Daisuke replied, now almost fully recovered except for the headache. "Me and Satoshi. You've seen the "Deceiver's Fortune". It is an artwork, but it has a spirit a spirit inside: Sakura-san. She is it. There are many more, one of which has two spirits. Those two are Dark and Krad. They are like the Niwa and Hikari families' curse. Dark and I share a body, and same with Krad and Satoshi. That's why we're able to talk to them, but nobody else can hear them. All the spirits can use magic, but for Dark and Krad, if they use magic, it hurts us, their hosts."

"Luckily for Daisuke," Satoshi continued, "Dark doesn't use magic that much. But Krad doesn't care about his host, so he uses magic as he pleases. That was what made Daisuke collapse."

"But, didn't you say that Dark was connected to Daisuke," Kirigama-san asked, "and Krad to Satoshi? Then why is Krad's magic hurting Daisuke?"

"It seems that we have switched places," Satoshi answered. "I don't know why, or how."

"Oh no," Sakura-san said worriedly, "Could it be my fault, because I separated you two?"

"I don't know," Satoshi replied.

_ Krad,_ Daisuke tried again, _why do you need to use magic? Is it for something serious, or just to bring me pain? _

_ Why should I answer to you?_ Krad responded.

Daisuke couldn't think of a suitable answer that would make Krad tell him, so he remained silent.

"Well, then," Kirigama-san said to Satoshi, "can you ask Dark what part of the palace he's in?"

Satoshi nodded and asked.

_ Yeah, about that,_ Dark answered, _Things happened that I don't understand and somehow I ended up in the dungeons. _

_ What? Why? _Satoshi asked.

_ I told you, things happened. I don't know what, but something happened that made the King changed his mind about me. The best that I can figure out is that he found out that I'm from another world, and so imprisoned me. _

_ Huh? What?_ A new voice came in.

Satoshi stared at Daisuke and Daisuke stared back.

_ Daisuke?!_ Dark asked incredulouly.

_ Dark, I'm here!_ Daisuke responded. _But how? _

_ Does this mean that Krad can hear as well?_ Satoshi asked.

_ Krad?_ Daisuke asked.

_ Would you leave me alone?! _Krad replied. _That means everyone! I'm trying to get some sleep! _

Kirigama-san, Nakamura-san and Sakura-san noticed the change in expression on Daisuke and Satoshi's faces.

"What happened?" Kirigama-san asked.

"Well," Satoshi answered, "we seem to be all connected. Even Dark and Krad can hear each other."

* * *

_**Hm, not necessarily a great ending, is it? Oh well, there's another chapter coming up, I'll try writing a better one with that, but who knows what might happen since I only have the beginning in mind? It also got a bit . . . I'm not sure how to describe it. Interesting? Weird? Chaotic? at the end. **_

_**Anyway, time to work on the next chapter. Sayonara for now! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Moshi moshi! Sapphire Nightshade here again! Oh, I just realized . . . I forgot to proofread before I posted the last chapter . . . I hope there wasn't any miss-types or anything in it . . . **_

_**Oh great, now Case Closed is affecting me: I'm starting to say "Oi" instead of "Hey". Well, I suppose it's not necessarily bad, so I guess it doesn't matter much. **_

_**Now, time for the last chapter in the teens! **_

* * *

Chapter 19:

Kaito Kid blinked.

Curiosity aroused, he had come back to the museum the morning after the attempted heist before the museum opened to see what was so special about that one piece of art. The brat with glasses had never stood guard for something Kid was to steal, and by choice as well. What could it be?

When he came in through the window, dressed in black, for this was one time he didn't want to be noticed, he was surprised to find that there were large wings folded around something inside the room.

Immediately suspecting they were fake or some kind of new art – there was no animal that had wings that big . . . However, it reminded him of that new kaito, Dark, who claimed to fly with wings – and wondering why they had been put there, he walked up to touch the wings. They certainly felt real, but before he had any chance to react, there was a flash of light and he was suddenly in a different place.

Kid froze when the wings faded. Underneath had been two people, and one of them was that child that kept stopping his phantom thievery from succeeding. Hoping he wasn't seen, the kaito immediately shrunk back into the shadows . . . that is, if there were any. He was too distracted by the appearance of the kid, and now he just realized that everything around him was glowing, meaning no shadows. There was no place to hide unless it was behind something. So that's what he did, he hid behind the corner of a building, within earshot, but still keeping out of sight.

When Kid peaked around the corner to see which direction the two were heading in, only that Edogawa Conan was there. The other, older person seemed to have disappeared. It didn't seem as if he was going anywhere. Just staring around at the world around him, which is exactly what Kid would've been doing if there wasn't someone who knew him here. Kid just brushed it off as an illusion . . . for now.

Eventually, the brat with glasses walked away from the buildings and went along an almost invisible path. That wasn't good. There weren't many places to hide for a thousand feet or so. He would have to make a run for it, risking being seen. He waited until the precocious first grader passed by a tree with a trunk thick enough for Kid to hide behind. Then he ran as silently as he could and skidded to a stop behind the tree. Kid took a breath let out a sigh of relief as it didn't seem he was seen. Only then did he realize that he was holding his breath until he was safely hidden.

Conan turned his head toward the tree he just passed. He thought he heard something, and maybe even saw something. He examined the tree, but nothing seemed to be disturbed. Cautiously, taking one last glance back at the tree, he continued on his journey. Tsubasa said that Sakura was at the end of this road, and he was dependent on her to get back to his world.

Conan wished he could just get this over with and back to his non-magical world and forget that any of this ever happened. And he still needed to find out more about that drug that turned him small. He needed to find an antidote and then tell Ran about what happened. He wondered how she would react if she knew. Conan's face turned red from embarrassment when he remembered that at certain points, Ran had wanted to take a bath with him since he was a child.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the memory and focus on the problem at hand. Now that he was in this weird world, he had to find Sakura to be able to get back to the world he knew.

He heard the noise again from a space between two tress. He was definitely being followed by someone, or some_thing_. This time, Conan looked behind the tree. There was nothing there. Maybe he was just getting paranoid.

Kid had an almost terrified look on his face. _Almost_ terrified. At the last second, he heard his nemesis come up to the tree and he jumped into the lower branches of the tree. He was glad that so few people ever decide to look up.

Conan went back to the path, which had started to get even more indiscernible from the rest of the ground. Soon he might have to cut the plants to see if the path was still there or if he had gone off track.

As he continued on his hike, Conan kept hearing that sound. He gave up looking for the thing and decided that it was just some curious animal. However, at one point he wanted to see what exactly it was. By then, he had memorized its rhythm, when it moved and how.

Right before the thing would've moved, the young detective spun around and saw a shadow pass between two trees. Conan ran to the tree it hid behind and this time, when he didn't see it, looked up just in case it had climbed the tree.

However, Kid had expected that when he noticed that Conan saw him, and when he climbed the tree like a monkey, he hid on the other side and dropped down without a sound. His back was pressed up against the trunk, heart pounding. Conan seemed to give up and retreated back to the path as Kid slowly inched along the tree trunk so he would remain hidden. Again, he let out a sigh of relief. That was close. Too close. He would have to be much more careful from now on.

* * *

_**There, I managed to start turning back to the theme of this story's title. I was originally planning on having Kid mentioned in the 17th chapter, but then I forgot about it, wrote the chapter, and realized that it looked like Kid didn't go along with them. Thus I was forced to do this. Actually I think this is better. **_

_**Don't worry, I remembered to proofread this time. **_

_**Well, I hope it was a good chapter. Sayonara for now! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ohayo! Sapphire Nightshade here! I think I'm getting the hang of writing these chapters earlier. Now it's one of the first things I do in the morning, even before I eat breakfast. Hm, I don't really have much to say today . . . **_

_**Yay! Reached the 20s O.O **_

* * *

Chapter 20:

The first matter was to find out where Krad was located, mainly so they could avoid him. Eventually, Dark "convinced" him to tell them where he was. As it turned out, Krad was also in a cell, next to Dark's nonetheless. But there was a brick wall between cells, so they couldn't see each other and had no reason to talk, so they couldn't hear one another. When he entered the world, things happened and Krad ended up attacking the King's brother/adviser. It turned out that the adviser was plotting against the King, but the King didn't let Krad go because he still attacked a member of the royal family. What Daisuke had felt just then was Krad using magic to try and escape the cell, which didn't work.

Kirigama-san, Nakamura-san, Daisuke and Satoshi discussed how they could rescue Dark. They eventually decided upon sneaking inside, having Daisuke pick the lock and sneaking back out, which sounded easier than they knew it would be. However, this was all only if the two didn't become one again just by being close. And they didn't know if Dark returning to Daisuke would cause Krad to return to Satoshi. But they decided it didn't matter that much, they would still hopefully help Dark to escape.

They were about to start their plan when Daisuke asked, "But shouldn't there be some sort of defense at the entrance? This seems too easy to get in."

"Oh, forgot to mention that, didn't I?" Kirigama-san said, "They have a bunch of guards scattered inside the gates."

"Sometimes I wonder how you get all this information, Takito," Nakamura-san said.

Daisuke sighed. "Well, can't we go in and pretend to be people who have lost our way?" he suggested.

"There's a possibility that they'll try to give us directions and send us on our way," Takito replied.

"Well, how about pretending to be injured and needing immediate attention?" Nakamura-san asked.

"The infirmary is on the complete other side of the palace."

"Well, if we want to get to the dungeons anyway we might as well just waltz in and get captured!" Nakamura-san said, exasperated.

Takito thought about it. "You know," he said, "That might just work."

"What?" Nakamura-san replied. "You can't be serious?"

"Satoshi is the commander of the police force in charge of catching Dark," Daisuke said. "And I'm trained to be a phantom thief. We might be able to escape before we're put in cells."

Nakamura-san started at Daisuke and Satoshi. "Wait a minute," she said, "Doesn't that mean that you two are enemies?"

"Um, kind of?" Daisuke replied.

Satoshi, taking no notice of the conversation, was writing down in his notebook what Kirigama-san said about the castle.

"So then," he said, "our plan is to be captured by the guards and escape from them after entering the dungeon but before being put in the cells?"

"Yup!" Kirigama-san replied.

"Perfect," Nakamura-san said sarcastically, "Do you know how many thing could go wrong with that?"

"Alright, Miss Pessimistic," Kirigama-san said, "You come up with a better plan where nothing could go wrong."

"Fine," Nakamura-san said, "Let's just get this over with."

With an effort, the four pushed the huge gates open. Sakura-san had returned back to her original form just in case. But instead of walking straight through, the traveled with their backs against the wall. They had to at least act a bit sneaky for the guards to decide that they were dangerous.

They were discovered immediately, as there were no shadows they could hide in and didn't glow, so they stood out.

"Try to look at least a bit like this isn't going to plan," Kirigama-san whispered to the others before a guard came up, towering over them.

"Oops," Kirigama-san said with a terrified look on his face.

_ Kirigama-san is a good actor,_ Daisuke thought, following suit along with the others. After a little while, the terror turned into shame as they were taken down to the dungeons while other guards went to tell the King about the "ones from another world" as they put it.

"Hm, I guess some of the guards are part of the royal family as well," Kirigama-san said, "I forgot that we can't be seen or heard by most people. Either that or there's a spell or something cast over them so that they can see us."

As they went through the dungeon door, one of the guards holding them said in a deep voice, "You will wait here until His Majesty decides what to do with you for intruding without invitation."

At that, Daisuke went into action and tripped the guard next to him, who was holding Satoshi, while elbowing the one holding him in the stomach. Satoshi joined Daisuke, but before they could get much farther, one of the extra guards caught Daisuke in a headlock. Another did the same to Satoshi, but he managed to slip out, causing that guard to hold him by the arms and legs, keeping well away from his head.

All four were handcuffed with gooey green stuff that hardened as soon as it touched their skin. They were forced into cells and some of the guards left to report what had happened.

When all the guards left, Nakamura-san looked at Kirigama-san, who was across from her, and said, "Told you so."

* * *

_**Well, doesn't seem to be much hope now. Of course, there's always Conan and Kid, but Kid doesn't really have any idea what's going on. He's just following Conan. And there's also Sakura. Maybe there's more hope then they think. **_

_**Okay, I'm hungry. Sayonara for now! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ohayo! Saphhire Nightshade here! Actually, I did write this when I normally do after I wake up. The only difference is I woke up later. Just a warning, there will be no chapter tomorrow, unfortunately. So I'm either going to do two today or two on Sunday, not sure which. **_

_**Only this morning, a few minutes after I woke up, did I have an idea for how to start this chapter. I hope it's good. **_

* * *

Chapter 21:

Kid was hidden behind a tree again. After a while, it seemed that Conan gave up on the noise, which was a relief to the phantom thief. He was finally able to see where the young detective had been heading. But now he wondered, why was he going to a palace? Where even was this place, this . . . this place that never had a shadow, unless you flew high above everything into the black sky?

The kaito heard voices. He climbed the tree and peeked through the branches in order not to be seen. He saw the brat with glasses take out a strangely familiar object. Then he remembered, it was the "Fortune's Companion". Why on earth would he still have that?

Then he noticed the artwork started glowing, and changed shape, until he saw the stranger that was with Conan when he first came to this place. Kid was taken aback. "What?" he whispered. How did this piece of gold change into a living, breathing human? It didn't make sense.

"So now what?" Conan asked the person. "No doubt that there's security or something like that inside. We don't want to be mistaken as criminals."

"No," the person responded, "We'll have to find some way in without them suspecting us. But we need to get Sakura."

_ Now who could Sakura be?_ Kid wondered.

The two sat there, tossing out and rejecting ideas that came to surface. Eventually, Kid found out that the person's name was Tsubasa. Maybe he wasn't actually the artwork, but someone trapped inside it? But then the "Fortune's Companion" wouldn't have disappeared if it was.

_ Well, if this is a two piece set,_ Kid thought,_ then if the "Fortune's Companion" is Tsubasa, it would make sense that the "Deceiver's Fortune" is Sakura and they're looking for her, right?_ He shook his head. This was probably all nonsense.

At least, that's what he thought until he heard Tsubasa say, "Dark came here, too, right? Then maybe, if Sakura is in her art form, as the 'Deceiver's Fortune', maybe he could steal her out of there." Well, that confirmed his theory that he originally thought of as nonsense.

"Yes, but how would we get in contact with Dark?" the first grader asked.

Now they were talking about that other phantom thief that challenged Kid for the "Deceiver's Fortune". If that black kaito was here now, what exactly happened after Kid flew from the rooftop to escape Conan? Apparently the kaito came here somehow.

"Hey, Tsubasa," the small detective said, "what is this world called, anyway?"

Ah, so they were in another world . . . How exactly they get to another world?!

"Can't you guess?" Tsubasa replied. "It's Hikari."

"Oh, well it definitely makes sense."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just wondering if we could threaten their world or something."

Tsubasa started at him. "What are you thinking?!" he said, shaking his head.

"I don't know," Conan said, yawning. "I'm probably thinking this way because I'm tired."

Kid also shook his head. It seemed as if the two wanted to get an artwork from inside that palace and didn't know how. Kid smiled to himself; he always enjoyed a good heist. Too bad he wouldn't be able to keep it this time, though. He quickly wrote down on one of those cards that he always kept with him. He threw it out toward Tsubasa and Edogawa-kun.

Conan and Tsubasa were in the midst of figuring out how to get Sakura back when a card floated down in front of them. Conan looked up, not seeing where it came from. He picked the card up and saw the familiar writing and drawing on it.

"Eh?! What's Kaito Kid doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Tsubasa, who was absent-mindlessly picking grass while brainstorming ideas to get Sakura, looked up at Conan in surprise.

Conan read from the card. "When the moon reaches its zenith tomorrow, I shall help you obtain the double-sided masterpiece from the oversized house of a king. Kid the Phantom Thief."

* * *

**_Okay, so I'm going to write two chapters on sunday. See you then! Sayonara for now! _**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Kon'nichiwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! I feel as if I can't trust the months of the seasons to have the right weather anymore. I mean, feeling like it's fall in July? Winter has been hanging on for way to long. Ai yai yai. _**

**_Well, I have two chapters today. The second will be posted in an hour or two, as usual, because I haven't really written it yet. _**

* * *

Chapter 22:

Dark glanced up. He thought he heard something. Something that woke him from his nap. He looked around, but all was quiet. Maybe it was just Krad next door teasing him.

He shook his head. Must have been nothing important. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep. After being separated from Daisuke for this long, his energy started draining. If it kept up like this for much longer, he would be in serious trouble.

The headache came back. Another side affect. He hoped that he would find a way to get out of that cell soon. He heard some of Daisuke and Satoshi's thoughts and found out that they were planning on rescuing him. He hoped they would come soon.

Deciding that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep for quite some time, he stood up to stretch. _Ack! Bad idea,_ Dark thought as a wave of nausea washed over him. Fighting it, Dark continued to stand and looked at the chains around his hands and legs that were connected to the wall. They allowed room to go up to the bars that double-functioned as a door, but not enough to go any farther if the door was to open.

Then he heard that noise again. The chinking of chains, but not his own. In fact, they came from the cell across from him. Funny, he didn't remember anybody in that cell before. Maybe that person had come while he was asleep.

Dark started walking to the door, but collapsed halfway there, closing his eyes. Well, he supposed he could just sleep right there. There wasn't really a need to check who had been captured, right? At least, that's what he thought until he heard a familiar voice that should not have come from the cell across from him, but did.

"Who's there?" Daisuke called softly.

Dark's eyes shot open. "D-Daisuke?!" Dark said.

"Dark?!" Daisuke responded.

"What are you doing here?!" Dark asked.

"Well, um, we were trying to, uh, rescue you? And ended up getting captured?"

Dark sighed exasperatingly, "Daisuke, you're trained to be a phantom thief! How could you get captured?"

"Outnumbered," was all Daisuke replied with.

"Now what?" Dark asked to nobody in particular.

"Now you sit and wait for nothing," a stranger's voice replied.

They looked toward where the voice came from. A tall, and admittedly rather round, figure dressed in fancy clothing and a flowing cape stood in the door of the dungeons.

"Tch, the king," Dark informed Daisuke. Then to the king, "Tell me, Lord Greyheim," he said for the tenth time, "Why did you imprison us solely because we're from another world?"

"How many times do I need to tell you?" Lord Greyheim replied, "You need not know."

"I saved your child!"

"She was practicing flying magic," he waved it off.

"She was terrified and not able to do a thing!" Dark exclaimed, anger rising up in him. "If she was left to 'practice', as you say, she would've been splattered on the ground!"

"_She_," the king was getting worked up now, "is a member of the royal family! The royal family _always_ gets it the first try!"

"Since when?! Since _you_ did?!"

While the two were arguing, Daisuke noticed a small, black-haired girl around the age of six peek out from behind her father's legs. While he was distracted, she slipped out from behind them and hid, her glowing red dress matching the walls of the dungeon so she wouldn't be noticed.

Finally, Lord Greyheim, fed up with the black phantom thief, stomped out of the dungeons yelling behind him, "_I'll come back for you later!_" And he slammed the door shut.

Daisuke saw the look of relief on the little girl's face. She came running down the cells, smiling, as she searched for the one she heard the angry voice from.

When she found it, her hands grasped the bars and she called out, "Yami! Yami!*"

Dark looked up from his sitting position on the floor. "Hello, Nakeko," he said, cheered up by the fact that she had come. "What are you doing here?"

Nakeko held out a glass vial filled with bright blue liquid to him. "Come!" she said, "Medicine. Drink!"

"I would, Nakeko," Dark replied, "But it's a bit hard for me right now."

"What's wrong, Dark?" Daisuke asked. Nakeko turned around when she heard Daisuke speak.

"The . . . separation," Dark replied, "is taking it's toll."

That's when Daisuke noticed that he had started getting a headache as well.

Nakeko turned back to Dark. "Medicine!" she insisted.

"Roll it here," Dark replied. Nakeko rolled it under the door and the vial stopped just short of hitting Dark. He grabbed it, opened it, and drank it. Instantly the pain washed away. "Thank you, Nakeko," Dark said. Nakeko smiled back, overjoyed at the phantom thief's response. But she hoped it would last for longer than it was supposed to, which was only a few hours.

* * *

_***Yami is Japanese for darkness. Nakeko gave Dark a nickname that's a bit easier for her to pronounce. **_

_**The entrance of a new character: the King's daughter, Nakeko. Her father tried forcing her to learn flying magic, but it was a year early and she wasn't ready yet. So Sakura sent Dark to help her, but he ended up getting thrown in the dungeon, after the king's brother lied to him that people from other worlds are famous for being criminals, and that Dark was probably planning on capturing Nakeko after winning her and her father's favor. Getting Dark out of the way, the king's brother was plotting to overthrow him in the night at the next time the king was not in his best health. Krad found out about this, after wandering around and finding the castle (he**_** did ****_come before Dark did_****), ****_and had attacked the brother, thus leading to his capture as well. _**

**_That was probably never going to be mentioned in the story, so I decided to say it now. _**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Kon'nichiwa! Sapphire Nightshade here! And I'm back with another chapter. It's Detective Conan/Case Closed's perspective's turn now. **_

_**23rd chapter. No, wait, chapter ni juu san :D that's Japanese. **_

* * *

Chapter 23:

_ This will be a challenge,_ Kaito Kid thought to himself. Usually, the brat with glasses was the only good resistance against his heists, but Kid usually managed to get the intended artwork before he was found out. This small detective wouldn't be in his way this time, but Kid was giving up his greatest defense by doing this. There would be no way he would be able to disguise himself as any of the guards or anyone in the palace because their skin glowed as well as everything else. Kid didn't have material to match it. Without that, it would be much harder.

For the past few hours, the kaito had been observing the place, trying to find the best way to get in without being noticed. So far, he hadn't found any entrance he could use that wouldn't make him come out of hiding.

As he scanned the palace once more, his eyes sighted a guard that was dressed differently than the others. Maybe a commander. But it didn't matter what rank he was. The only thing that mattered was that there was no sign of the glowing color that these people's skin had. Meaning he was completely covered. Kaito Kid finally discovered someone he could disguise as. If only that person would go off by himself so that Kid could knock him out and the "commander" wouldn't go missing.

Unfortunately for the commander, the other guards left the corner that was out of sight unguarded. "Stupid rookies," Kid heard him say.

Perfect.

The commander walked over to the unguarded spot to protect it.

Kid shuffled along the wall, following the guard unseen until he jumped out when he was out of view of the others and attacked him with sleeping gas. Kid dragged him over to the wall and put the armor on. It was surprisingly lightweight.

Getting into the feel of the character and testing out his voice – it was a good thing he heard the commander speak before he was knocked out – Kid walked into the palace to do some scouting and try and find out where the "Deceiver's Fortune" was before tomorrow's heist. And if she was Sakura, then he could just tell her about Tsubasa and she would probably go along with him.

He searched everywhere, including the king's throne room and bedroom, which was pretty dangerous. However, he was able to do so by informing the king that "someone was seen inside the walls of the palace, but escaped before we could chase after him". After that, the king left to reinforce the guard around the palace after telling the "commander" to check on the prisoners. Kid agreed, as the dungeon was the only place left to check.

However, as soon as Kid was about to open the door, the king caught up with him and opened it himself, saying that he forgot to tell one of the prisoners something. The "commander" followed him in.

When they entered the room, a little kid ran up to the king and hugged him.

"Nakeko," the king said, "What were you doing in here?"

"You shut me up with the bad guys!" Nakeko replied, which was true enough, as the king forgot about her and slammed the door shut when he was riled up by Dark. But Kid could tell she was acting. He was very good at telling whether a person was acting or not, as he did it all the time.

"I'm sorry, but Daddy was . . . preoccupied," the king said to his daughter. "Right now I need to tell one of those bad guys something, okay?"

She nodded and asked, "Which one?"

"The one with purple hair and black wings."

_ Dark?_ The phantom thief thought. _Oh, yeah, that's right. Those two said something about that black kaito coming here. Looks like he wasn't as good a thief as I thought, if he got captured right away. _

The child cocked her head, curious. "Why Yami?" she asked.

Well, maybe it wasn't Dark . . .

"Stop calling him that," the king replied. "He's a dangerous criminal called Dark. Don't give him such a nickname like that."

Okay, so it _was_ Dark.

"You were going to tell me something?" a new voice came up. It definitely sounded like that phantom thief.

"You . . . have a chance to get out of here," the king answered reluctantly.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I have found out that you were a phantom thief in your world. There is a jewel that I would like you to steal for me, as long as you promise not to harm anyone from the royal family."

"I was never going to do that anyway," Dark muttered. Then he said to the king, "And what is this jewel?"

"'Yami no Ryuu'. Dragon of Darkness. It is a rare black crystal, cut in the shape of a dragon, about two inches tall. If you manage to steal it and bring it back, I'll set you and your friends free."

"Depends. What would you be using this 'Yami no Ryuu' for?"

"It has magical powers, and right now is in the possession of the enemy, as I have found out from my evil brother. I need to keep it away from them. Throw it in the lava river for all I care, just steal it away from them."

"What kind of powers does it have?"

The king harrumphed. "Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"I need to know all I can about what I steal. I always do that in my world. And if something will happen if I touch it, or anything like that, then it would be better if I knew about it ahead of time."

"Well," the king replied, "If you say its name in its presence, it will turn into an actual dragon and have a mind of its own. Nobody has ever said its name in front of it, that I'm aware, so we still don't know how it will react if activated."

* * *

**_Another artwork mentioned. This should be the last one, though. Sayonara for now! _**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Ohayo! Sapphire Nightshade here! Watched Despicable Me 2 yesterday. It was fun. I also saw "coming soon posters" for sequels that I didn't know existed to certain movies and now want to watch. Mainly the Hunger Games: Catching Fire, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Sea of Monsters, and the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug. Hm, I just noticed, they're all of books that I've read._**

_**Well, here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 24:

Takito and Rain had been listening in silence. Even though Takito was dying to find out more about this "Yami no Ryuu", he knew that this talk was only between the king and the phantom thief. He had hoped that Dark would ask more about it, but he didn't seem to be as curious as Takito was about it.

"There's two questions left for me," Dark said. "The first is 'when?'"

"The morning after next," the king replied. "I want you to stay until then to answer for your crimes."

"Like I did anything," Dark muttered. Then he said to Lord Greyheim, "The second is 'where?'"

"It is in the center of the city. The 5th house on Sartlo Street."

"Great. Now where's that?"

"They know me and my men. I don't want any to show you there. You'll have to find your own guide."

Finally, Takito couldn't keep quiet and longer, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity.

"I'll do it!" he volunteered.

"Kirigama-san?" Daisuke asked. He seemed to have forgotten that he was there.

"I know this city very well. I can help you."

"But it could be dangerous!"

"Heh, you have no idea what I've gone through. I know how to fight."

Dark hesitated. He didn't know this person. But Daisuke seemed to be friends with him, so he relented. "Okay, then. You can be my guide."

_ Yes!_ Takito thought.

"Now there's only one thing left," Dark said, piquing Takito's curiosity once again.

"Hm?" Lord Greyheim asked, "And what is this?"

"An advance notice," Dark replied, "It wouldn't be right without one."

The king hesitated. "I told you, though, that none of my men will be willing to go there, and I won't let you go until it's time for you to get it."

"I'll go," the commander next to Lord Greyheim said.

"What?" Lord Greyheim looked at him. "But you're on duty!"

The commander saluted. "I request a change of schedule, Your Majesty!"

"A change in schedule? You haven't asked for something like that in years."

"I am content with my current schedule. But I would like to change it for a day."

"Why is that?"

"I would like to find out how it feels to be in others' positions, Your Majesty."

"And what positions are these?"

"I will guard the prisoners by night, and the perimeter by day."

"Only for the next day and night?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Permission granted. But I'll need you afterwards."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Okay then," Dark said, "Can somebody get me a paper and something to write with?"

Lord Greyheim gestured to a nearby guard. "Get it for him!" he ordered. The guard ran off. "Alright, then. I'll take my leave now. Goodbye." And the king walked out of the dungeon with his daughter reluctantly trailing behind.

In a few minutes, the guard came back with a pen and paper. Dark wrote down the words and the commander came to take it.

After the commander left, Takito started voicing all of his questions about the artwork.

"I wonder if, once it's activated, the dragon can breathe fire?! Or maybe some other element . . . ? He said it would turn into a real dragon, right? So how big are the dragons here? And if-"

"Takito, slow down!" Rain said. "You'll be able to see plenty when you go with Dark to take it."

"But its name won't be said . . ." Takito started to get an idea.

"I know what you're thinking!" Rain said, "Don't even try it!"

"Okay, okay," Takito relented. There went his idea of saying the jewel's name in its presence. "But nobody knows, right? So how will my questions be able to get answered?"

"Maybe they won't."

"What? Do you know what that would do to me?"

"It would make you do irrational things, so we're leaving from this world as soon as you're done helping. Then you'll be able to forget about it once you find out about the new things there."

"They travel worlds?" Dark asked Daisuke, eyebrows raised.

"Yup," Daisuke replied.

"B-" Takito started.

"No," Rain interrupted. "Don't even start saying that."

After watching them for a while, Dark said to Daisuke, "I think I know who's in charge between those two."

"Definitely," Daisuke replied.

* * *

_**If I could describe Takito in one word, it would be: curious. And yes, between Takito and Rain, Rain is the one in charge, even though she's only a year older. After all, she did take care of him when he was forced to go to her world at an early age. (Yes, that means that Takito and Rain are not really from the same world.) Sayonara for now! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ohayo! Sapphire Nightshade here! I research Oolong Tea a little while ago, because it's been mentioned in various manga/anime that I've read/watched, and I wanted to know what it was. Apparently, the flavor varies and it's a good weight-loss tea. Hm, I never knew that teas could help with weight loss. Interesting. **_

_**Anyway, the 25th chapter! Wow, halfway to 50, but I'm pretty sure I'm NOT going to reach 50. **_

* * *

Chapter 25:

Kid smiled. He had successfully delivered his advance notice along with Dark's. He had wanted another duel with the black kaito for a while now, and this would be the perfect chance.

He had found out from the conversation in the dungeon that this was a different world. It made sense when he thought about it, he reflected. So that would make this his second heist in another world, after the one to bring back the "Deceiver's Fortune".

Kaito Kid looked at the orange sky. The sun had just started to rise in the first day that would come while Kid, Conan, and Tsubasa were here. All of the glowing faded away as the sun climbed up and the world started looking more like they were used to seeing. He had to get back to the palace to make sure the guard would stay asleep for the rest of the day and night.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Conan said, lying down in the grass, a few minutes after he woke up from unintentionally falling asleep during the night. "I wonder what kind of food they have here?"

"Well, we could always go to find out," Tsubasa, who was sitting cross-legged in a tree, replied. He had more energy than he had before now that he was closer to Sakura, in the world she was in. "Nobody will be out right now, and we can look into windows of shops. It's not like we'll be seen."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Conan asked, more than a little confused.

"Well, this world is one of those worlds where the natives can't see or hear things from other worlds."

"Why only sight and sound?"

Tsubasa shook his head. "I don't know. It just is. Don't question it."

"Okay, so since I'm bored and hungry, can we go check out the city?"

"It'll be a long walk there and back," Tsubasa warned.

"I don't really care right now," Conan replied, standing up and stretching.

"Fine with me," Tsubasa replied, jumping down from the tree.

They took a different road than they had the night before, as the other seemed to have disappeared amidst the plants. Now they had to avoid all of the dragonweed, which they found as frustrating as the other group did.

Finally arriving at the town, looking beaten up from the dragonweed scratches, Conan and Tsubasa looked around. They moved to one side as a person dressed fully in armor walked past them. He put his hand up in a greeting, but nothing else. Conan and Tsubasa didn't respond.

"I thought we couldn't be seen," Conan said, after he passed.

"Unless you're a member of the royal family, one of the people living there, or someone from another world," Tsubasa replied. "He must have been a guard from the palace."

* * *

Kid continued walking down the path. He wasn't surprised that they didn't recognize him, with the armor and all. Why did he wave in the first place, anyway? Just because he was siding with that small detective a little bit? It was only to get back something that was taken away anyway. He doubted he would side with the child again anytime soon. He shook his head. _Nevermind,_ he thought.

When he reached the palace, he walked through the gates and went to the unseen corner. Good, the guard was still asleep. Kid made the guard sniff a chemical that would ensure that he would sleep for the next 24 hours. Now he could relax.

* * *

Conan looked into a window of a shop, his hands around where he was looking to block the sun's reflection. From it's layout, it looked like a bakery. But whatever was in it was definitely not bread. It was some kind of purple, spiraling . . . thing. It looked squishy, like a sponge. Next to the platters was some kind of name in writing he couldn't read.

When the shrunken high schooler asked Tsubasa about the thing, Tsubasa just shrugged his shoulders. He knew where it had come from, how popular it was, what it was called (not that he could pronounce it), but he didn't necessarily know how it would taste for somebody from another world. It was the same for all other dishes they looked at as well.

Finally, when they noticed the sun had started to set and there was sound inside the houses, they hid in a corner to get something when the shop doors had opened. Afterwards, they would begin the hour-long trek back to the palace to see the famous Magician in the Moonlight in action. If they even saw him at all.

* * *

With nightfall upon him, Kaito Kid went back into the dungeons. It would be a bit hard to see when the moon was at its zenith, but there was a small window with bars. Maybe he could use that.

Getting tired, Kid decided to take a nap while pretending to watch over the prisoners. He had trained himself to wake up whenever he wanted, like a self alarm clock.

It took awhile to get asleep, however. Especially since he was listening to the prisoners, mainly Dark, Daisuke, Krad, Satoshi, Takito and Rain (for whom the little kid, Nakeko, had brought food), talking amongst themselves. There were also a couple other prisoners whose conversations were quite interesting. But eventually, Kid got some rest.

* * *

_**So most of this is what happened on the other side of things, I guess. Hopefully it wasn't too boring, though. Hm, With hasn't been mentioned in a while either . . . Sayonara for now! **_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Ohayo! Sapphire Nightshade here! Hope you guys don't mind but this will be a mixed POV chapter. It just makes more sense for what happens next. You would need both views for different times. _**

**_Now, to continue on . . . _**

* * *

Chapter 26:

When Kid awoke from his nap, he immediately checked the window. He nodded to himself; the moon was at its zenith.

He looked around himself. Dark, Daisuke-kun (the one with red hair that seemed very close with Dark), Rain-kun (the only girl that had been talking to the others), Takito-kun (the child-like one that seemed very close with Rain-kun), and Hiwatari-san (the one with blue hair that Kid recognized as a new police officer in Kid's world, but looked like he was more out for Dark than anyone else) were all asleep. There was also that other one with long yellow hair that was next to Dark. Anyone else was too far away from where he intended to search.

Earlier, Kid had seen a glint of light in Daisuke-kun's cell. Seeing as that was the first place to check, the kaito took off the full body armor and slid noiselessly toward his cell.

When he looked through the bars, all thoughts of a very easy heist vanished. Sure, everyone was still asleep, but Kid hadn't expected the one with the "Deceiver's Fortune" to be holding it tightly. And now that he was asleep, Kid didn't want to wake him up.

It took awhile to figure out how to get the artwork away from Daisuke-kun, actually obtain it, and not wake anyone up, but Kid managed it. However, daybreak wasn't very far away.

Kid climbed back into the suit of armor, relieved that nobody had come or woken up during his theft. Kid waited for the sunrise, and then walked out of the room to return the armor to its owner.

* * *

There was a commotion when the little creature forced his eyes open. Daisuke seemed to be in a panic and Dark was arguing with him. The creature didn't think much of this, as they always seemed to be arguing. But most of the other people around the two had joined in the commotion as well. The creature decided to listen.

"Maybe she was just tired of being cooped up and decided to walk around." It was Dark.

"She couldn't have," Daisuke replied. "She can't move as the artwork and otherwise she wouldn't have been able to get out!"

"Well, it's not like she was stolen," Dark said.

"Well, what else could it be?" the girl said.

Ah, so that's what it was. That artwork that they had taken had disappeared. Now that he thought about it, he did see an interesting, familiar person in white clothing come by last night. He thought he was just visiting the prisoners, but maybe he stole the artwork. Either way, it would probably help if the creature told them. That person was very familiar, but he hadn't seen much of him and didn't remember who he was.

The small creature came out of his hiding place in the corner and walked in the walkway between Dark and Daisuke. Then, to get their attention, he said, "Kyuuuuuuuu!"

Everyone stopped.

"With?" Daisuke asked.

"With!" Dark exclaimed.

"Aw, kawaii!*" Rain exclaimed as Takito tilted his head in a questioning curiosity. He hadn't seen this kind of animal before.

"Kyu! Kyuuu! Kyuuuuuu!" With repeated.

"You saw a suspicious person last night?" Dark asked to confirm and let others know what the small, white, long-eared-bunny-like creature had said.

"Kyuuu!" With replied, nodding his head.

"What did he look like?" Daisuke asked.

"Kyu!" With answered. White.

"Wait," Dark replied, "did he have a white top hat and monocle?"

With thought about it, then confirmed, "Kyuu!"

"Kaito Kid!" Dark said.

Oh, yeah, that's who it was, With reflected. That other phantom thief that tried stealing the missing artwork back at that museum in the other world.

"But, why would Kid steal it for a second time?" Daisuke asked.

"More importantly," Dark said, "What's he doing here? No, more like, how did he get here?"

This definitely wasn't the time, but Daisuke suddenly remembered that he had been out of his own world longer than he was supposed to.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss school," Daisuke groaned.

Dark looked at him. "You're thinking about this _now_?"

* * *

Kid put the commander's armor back onto its owner. He would be leaving soon to get the "Yami no Ryuu", and wouldn't want that to add any extra weight. There was only one thing left to do, besides get ready for the next heist.

The white kaito (he had taken off his black clothing and he always keeps his white one with him) loaded the gun that shot his cards into the air and aimed it toward where he knew Edogawa-kun and Tsubasa would be waiting.

* * *

A noise made Conan and Tsubasa look up. A card floated down in front of them. Conan read it. "I regret to inform you that something has come up. You will get the thing you long for when the clock rings thrice in the glowing darkness. I will be waiting, so stay as you watch the shack fit for a king. Kid the Phantom Thief."

* * *

_*** Kawaii is Japanese for cute. **_

_**There, With has finally come up again. The reason he hasn't been mentioned before was because nobody noticed him. I hope I was able to pull off With's POV . . . Sayonara for now! **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Ohayo! Sapphire Nightshade here! Hopefully this image manager thingy will work. There's supposed to be a picture I traced/drew of Kaito Kid, Dark, Conan, and Satoshi. It's sideways though, so the whole picture will fit. It might also be a bit blurry, I'm not sure. **_

_**Anyway, next chapter! **_

* * *

Chapter 27:

Lord Greyheim opened the dungeon door once again and once again Nakeko ran in to see Dark right away. She tried giving Dark more of the medicine, but he had built up a resistance to it and it no longer worked.

"I have no idea how I'll be able to steal anything in this condition," Dark said to the king.

"There's nothing I can do," the king replied. "And I'm not sorry."

"Listen, I didn't intend to kidnap or harm your daughter in any way. I'm a phantom thief. I steal artworks. That's all. And we already figured out that your adviser was lying, so it's okay, right?"

But the king ignored him. "Open the door, Nakeko," he said.

Excited as the king tossed her the keys, Nakeko jumped up and opened the door. But before Dark could do anything, she crashed into him in a hug and knocked him down.

"Oof!" Dark exclaimed. Ignoring the pain, he smiled and patted Nakeko's head. "Can you get off of me now?" he asked. "I can't do anything when your squeezing me."

Nakeko reluctantly let go and helped Dark up, holding his hand as he walked out of the cell.

"She's certainly grown attached to you," Daisuke said, smiling.

"You're too soft when it comes to children," Krad muttered.

"I heard that," Dark replied. "Shut up."

"Hey, Dark?" Daisuke asked, holding his cell's door, "Can I go too?"

"Absolutely not," the king replied, telling Nakeko to open Kirigama-san's cell.

"Why not?" Daisuke questioned. "I'm also trained to be a phantom thief. Dark does most of the stealing but I do it too sometimes."

"Because you two might run off together with the 'Yami no Ryuu'. Dark won't leave without you."

Kirigama-san walked out of his cell, bending down and thanking Nakeko, making her smile.

"Don't worry, Daisuke," Dark said, "I'll come back for you."

"I know you will," Daisuke replied. "I'm you."

"Exactly," Dark replied, friendly slapping Daisuke's back through the bars of his cell. Immediately, Dark felt better and Daisuke's headache disappeared. "Wait a second," he muttered.

"Dark?" Daisuke asked.

Dark touched Daisuke's hand. All signs of his separation with Daisuke vanished. "I knew it!" Dark exclaimed.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked.

"We can't turn back to how we were just by touching each other, but the side affects go away. It's one step closer."

"So you will be able to take the 'Yami no Ryuu' with no distractions?" the king asked.

"Well, I don't know how long this will last," Dark replied, "but for now, yes."

"Excellent," Lord Greyheim rubbed his hands together.

_ Creepy,_ Takito thought, walking up to Dark.

"Well, get a move on then," the king urged them.

"See ya later, Daisuke, Satoshi," Dark said.

"Be back soon, Rain, Daisuke, Satoshi," Takito added.

"How come nobody says 'goodbye' to me?" Krad muttered.

"Because you're you," Satoshi answered.

Takito and Dark walked out of the dungeon, escorted by the king and his daughter. Dark stretched his arms when he reached outside. Takito took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Go on, then," Lord Greyheim urged when they reached the gates.

"We're going, we're going," Dark said.

Dark looked around when the king left and the duo started moving. He saw a familiar person on a hill nearby the wall.

Dark raised his hand in greeting, "Hey, Edogawa-kun!"

Conan looked toward him, somewhat surprised, and waved back. Dark could see something on his wrist, but didn't think much of it. Conan walked toward Dark.

"What are you doing here?" Conan asked.

"You don't seem very surprised," Dark replied, "And I should be asking you that question."

"Of course I'm not surprised. I saw you disappear somewhere with my own eyes."

"But you're a very logical person. What made you believe this was happening?"

"Believe me, I'm still skeptical."

"Um, Dark?" Kirigama-san asked.

"Hm?" Dark replied.

"We should get going."

"Ah, yes. Sorry, Conan. Gotta go get something so everyone else can be free."

"Be free?" Conan questioned.

"Due to some misunderstanding," Dark explained, "the king thinks bad of me and has captured me, along with those who came to find me."

"Ah le le," Conan replied.

* * *

_**Do you know what the "ah le le" is? I see Conan say it a few times when he's trying to help others solve the case. I think of it as something similar to "ai yai yai", but sometimes I see "ah le le" with a question mark, like "ah le le?" so I'm not quite sure. Well, in this case its being used as "ai yai yai". **_

_**I think the whole "other worlds" and "magic" thing has gone to Conan's head. He's actually being friendly with a phantom thief, like they were good friends. Maybe he really does believe it's all just a dream. **_

_**Haha! The picture thingy worked! It's a little hard to see, though. Oh well. **__**Sayonara for now! **_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Ohayo! Sapphire Nightshade here! Time for Kid's challenge with Dark for the "Yami no Ryuu". Looks like this will end soon. I'm somewhat disappointed and somewhat relieved that it'll end soon, ha ha. Well, it's not done yet. There's still a few chapters left._**

**_Wow, almost at 30. _**

* * *

Chapter 28:

Kid walked along the shadows as the sun rose higher in the sky. It felt weird, out of place and uncomfortable to be walking in his white kaito clothes in the day. He shrugged. If he wanted to successfully steal the "Yami no Ryuu", than he had to deal with it. He wondered if Dark felt the same way.

The kaito looked at his watch. It was almost time to appear. He couldn't help but wonder if this world had the same time system as his own – and apparently Dark's, as he saw when he looked at the flying kaito's advance notice.

It was time. Kid moved in silence, slipping through any security with ease. That is, until at least a score of people emerged from the shadows inside the building.

Kid sighed. _Of course,_ he thought.

The people stepped forward and Kid looked for an escape route. He saw the "Yami no Ryuu" in the sunlight filtering through a window, like a spotlight. Seeing his chance, Kid let a smoke grenade explode and, in the smoke, threw a grappling hook over a metal structure beam and it hooked onto an interesting metal box-like thing. Then he used something similar to a gun with a silencer, but not quite, to cut the rope that was holding the metal box. He immediately shot into the air and landed safely on the metal beam. The metal box crashed down onto a huge pile of cloth in the warehouse with barely a sound.

The smoke cleared and the people seemed very confused as to how the thief disappeared. Kid retracted his grappling hook and dropped another smoke grenade, and when they turned to see what made the noise and when the smoke cleared, the white kaito seemed to have magically teleported. Kid smiled at their obvious confusion.

There was a noise from across the ceiling. The silhouette of an angel without a halo stood in the window where the "Yami no Ryuu"'s spotlight had come from.

Kid smiled again. The black phantom thief had arrived.

"I see you got here before me," Dark said.

"That's only because I set my time a couple minutes before yours," Kid replied. "Now let's get on with the race."

"I would, but I'm waiting for you to give me my friend back."

Kid took out the "Deceiver's Fortune" in his pocket and looked at it. "You mean this?" he asked, showing it to Dark and then putting it back in his pocket. "I'm sorry, but somebody else has already asked for it. And to that person, she's more than just a friend."

"Oh, really? Who is this person?"

"You'll see eventually," Kid winked. "Now let's get on with this heist."

The people in the warehouse, who looked normal now that they weren't glowing, had been watching the black and white kaitos as the talked to each other. Now, as they heard the last sentence, they huddled around the "Yami no Ryuu" with weapons held high to protect it.

Dark flew in and landed on a structure beam opposite of the one Kid was on. That reminded Kid of something.

"Dark," Kid said, "you never told me how you could fly, did you?"

"I already told you, it's not a trick!" Dark replied.

"I didn't say it was a trick this time, did I? However, judging by how familiar you and Daisuke are with each other and assuming that you both are from the same world, you're the only one with wings."

"How do you know that it's not Daisuke who is out of the ordinary and everyone has wings?"

"Because you didn't have any wings when you were in your cell," Kid explained.

"Very observant," Dark complimented. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you how, seeing as this will be the last theft I do with you-"

"Are you so sure about that?" Kid interrupted.

"-but," Dark ignored, "with these other people seeing before we get the Y-," he stopped, realizing that he almost said the masterpiece's name. Then he amended, "before we get the artwork, I will have to show you later, if you can find me."

"Don't worry, I'll find you. You wont be able to leave without what I have and I'll chase you down as soon as you leave this place if I have to."

"Which you won't be able to do if we don't stop talking. We're torturing these guards by keeping them in anticipation."

"You're right, now let's go!"

But before Kid could do anything, something exploded in a circle around the "Yami no Ryuu" and Kid saw Dark swoop down, muttering something with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh, no, you're not going to get that before I do," Kid said, jumping down from his perch on the metal beam and landing on the glass structure that served as an observation box for the "Yami no Ryuu".

"Now, how to get this open . . ." he muttered to himself.

Dark grabbed the weapon of a nearby guard and hit the side of the glass, making it shatter, grabbed the black dragon, and lifted into flight, dodging the guards.

"Drat," Kid muttered, and followed after him.

* * *

_**If anyone was wondering what was with the apologetic look on Dark's face, it wasn't for the guards. He used magic and he was telepathically saying sorry to Daisuke. **_

_**What's with this? How come the thing that I use to type out my chapters before putting them onto fanfiction says that teleport/teleported/teleports/teleportation isn't a word? I had to physically add it to the thing's dictionary. They **_**are**_**words! **_

**Well,**_** sayonara for now. **_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Ohayo! Sapphire Nightshade here! I woke up with a sore throat this morning. I hope that I don't get a cold, seeing as waking up with a sore throat usually precedes a cold for me. Well, I can always deal with it. Yesterday I spent a few hours watching Detective Conan episodes. I usually wouldn't re-watch/read most cases, but I want to add the songs to my playlist and I feel like I'm "stealing" them without watching an episode with them in it first. But it's a bit frustrating, seeing as how the openings and endings change at different times. I'll probably watch more today. **_

_**Last chapter before the 30s. Chapter 30 will be posted on Monday, as I've decided to take Sunday's off. I hope you don't mind. **_

* * *

Chapter 29:

Takito looked up as he saw the black phantom thief fly out the window, and the white one charge out of the warehouse door after him. He saw that Dark had something in his grasp and whispered to himself, "He has it."

Kaito Kid scrambled up a house and leaped across the rooftops, following Dark, who was doing the same.

"Get back here, Dark!" Kid yelled. "You're not getting away without me taking it first!"

"Like I'd ever let you have it," Dark called back. "Even for a few seconds. Unlike you, I actually need it."

Shrugging, Takito ran after them, shouting, "Hey, wait up!"

But Dark and Kid weren't listening. Dark had taken to the air to escape Kid, and Kid followed him on his hang glider, this time specially fitted with a fan-like attachment to keep him in the air.

Kid smiled and called to Dark, "You can't throw me off by flying, so you might as well stop and show me your secret."

"Yeah?" Dark replied, "We'll see about that."

_ Daisuke!_ Dark accused as he did a sharp u-turn and flew low, hidden in the shadows of the buildings, _You didn't tell me anything about him being able to fly instead of just gliding! _

_ What do you mean?_ Daisuke asked, confused.

_ He has a fan at the back that's helping him fly! _

_ Oh . . . Since when did he bring that with him? Well, maybe he always keeps it hidden with him . . . somehow. _

Dark sighed, _Can't you at least warn me of the things that he has and might keep with him? _

_ I don't know what he keeps with him and what he doesn't! _

Dark sighed again, _Fine. _

With the distraction of talking to Daisuke over, Dark flew back out over the rooftops and immediately collided into Kid.

"Ah!" Dark and Kid said in unison as the "Yami no Ryuu" fell out of Dark's grasp.

Takito, who had just managed to keep up with the two, saw the collision. Already out of breath, he managed to catch it before it hit the ground. It might not have broken if it hit, but Takito wasn't taking any chances.

He sighed as he lay on the ground, breathing hard with the artwork in his hands. "I got it!" he called, "I got the 'Yami no Ryuu'!"

"What? No! Baka!" Dark said, panicked.

"Ah! What do you think you're doing?!" Kid said, also panicked, at the same time as Dark.

"Huh?" Takito asked, not realizing what he just said. The "Yami no Ryuu" started to glow and he remembered what he said wrong. "Oops," he said apologetically, leaving the masterpiece on the ground and quickly backing away.

Dark face-palmed himself and shook his head. "Let's see what we're dealing with here," Dark said, landing on a house. Kid followed him.

"What are you still doing here?" Dark asked.

"Well, as soon as we deal with this, there will still be a chance that I can take it."

Dark sighed. _Daisuke, we might be here for longer than intended,_ he said as the people from the warehouse finally found them.

_ Huh? Why? _

_ Because a foolish guide accidentally said something he wasn't supposed to. _

_ Kirigama-saaaaannnn,_ Daisuke groaned.

The "Yami no Ryuu" stopped glowing, but stayed still, as if the only thing that came of saying its name in its presence was glowing a bit. However, the warehouse people panicked at the sight of it stop glowing and immediately turned tail and ran.

"Hm," Kid said, watching them, "I wonder if this happened before to them."

"Well," Dark replied, "the dragon will have its own personality. What it does to them might not necessarily be the same thing it'll do to us."

Curious, Takito cautiously walked back to the artwork. "I wonder why nothing happened," he muttered to himself, looking at the carved eyes of the dragon. The only thing that was still glowing.

_ Oh, something happened alright,_ a voice said in his head.

"Ah!" Takito exclaimed, tripping when he backed up too fast.

The voice in his head chuckled and said, _Don't worry. I can tell good from evil. Nothing will happen to you. The other two, however,_ the artwork finally moved. It gestured its head toward the two phantom thieves,_ I'm not quite sure about. _

Takito found it strange how still the "Yami no Ryuu" could be when it was alive. Like nothing ever happened. Well, it would be good for those who didn't know. They wouldn't want to be too surprised to see that the art in their house suddenly came to life. Then he realized that those last two thoughts had come from the dragon. He answered the unasked question.

"Ah! Get out of my mind!" Takito exclaimed.

_ Well, I have to be sure about that good/evil thing._ The dragon replied as Dark and Kid dropped from the roof and started moving toward him._ That's the only way to do it. I already did it with the other two. The black one will be fine. The white one, seeing as he's only doing this for fun, I'm still not quite sure about. However, he's not with you, so I don't know if you care or not. _

Dark, not hearing the conversation the "Yami no Ryuu" was having with Kirigama-san, picked up the dragon to examine it and see why nothing happened. Immediately, the dragon spiraled up his arm, circled around his head and jumped off, huffing with smoke coming out of his nostrils. He gave Dark a fierce look that said he could do much worse.

"Okay, okay," Dark replied, raising his hands and taking an involuntary step back.

_ Now,_ the dragon said, speaking to all of them, _I believe you want me for something? _

* * *

_**I originally intended for the "Yami no Ryuu" to grow in size to how you would normally picture a dragon, but I ended up keeping it the same size as the artwork itself. Sayonara for now! **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Ohayo! Sapphire Nightshade here! Just had an awesome day yesterday, which included listening to the DN Angel original soundtrack I, going to an Asian marketplace and getting a Case Closed book after having some Japanese food, opening an early birthday present which turned out to be the soundtrack The Best of Detective Conan ~ The Movie Themes Collection ~ and adding it to my itunes after listening to it . . . Yeah, yesterday was a good day. I'm not sure I even would've had time to write the next chapter. **_

_**Anyway, this is the 30th one O.o **_

* * *

Chapter 30:

Kid walked slowly up the small hill outside the palace walls that Edogawa-kun and Tsubasa had become fond of sitting on. It was night now. The sun had started to set by the time Dark and Kirigama-san finished telling the "Yami no Ryuu" why they had come. Seeing no reason to stay any further, Kid left to wait for the time he told the detective and artwork he would be coming to return the "Deceiver's Fortune". Now that detective stood up and watched Kid walk the rest of the way up the small hill.

"Enjoy your heist?" he asked.

"Eh, wasn't much excitement," Kid replied, "but I was able to make a compromise for that. Come to think of it, that black phantom thief never showed me how he could fly."

"Black Phantom Thief," Edogawa-kun muttered to himself, "Kuro Kaito, Kurokaito?" Then he said urgently to Kid, "You mean Dark is here?!"

"Of course," Kid said, "I just had a showdown with him."

"Then that means we also need to bring him back!"

"Well, there was also that redheaded kid with him, and a blue-headed one too. And maybe two others."

"What? How did so many people get here?"

"Don't ask me," Kid shrugged.

"Well, we need somebody to go in, tell them about how we can send them back, and get out again without being noticed." Both of them looked at Kid.

"Me?" Kaito Kid asked.

"Well, you _are_ a phantom thief . . ." Tsubasa said.

"And I don't think either of us would be able to," the brat with glasses added.

"Geez," Kid sighed, "stop telling me to do these things. And I see no reason to. They'll come out on their own." A loud, shaking noise came from the palace. "Or maybe not," Kid amended.

True to his detective's instinct, Edogawa-kun immediately ran off when he heard the sound. Sighing, Kid chased after him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop the little detective.

"O-okay," Tsubasa said, "I'll just stay here then."

Kid stopped, turned around, and grabbed Tsubasa's hand, bringing him along with them. "I'm not gonna let anybody steal you while we're gone," was Kid's explanation. "Now go back into your art form. You're easier to not be noticed that way." Seeing the logic in Kid's statement, Tsubasa obeyed and Kid was left holding a bracelet.

As they charged through the gate, the guards did nothing to stop them. They were all distracted by the shaking in the palace, some of them going in the palace to see what happened.

There was another short period of shaking, coming from the throne room. Kid wondered what could possibly be happening there. When they entered, they saw Dark and Kirigama-kun staring in shock at something, and the little girl, Nakeko, cowering in fear behind them.

Kid looked in the direction of their gazes and saw the "Yami no Ryuu" tearing up the place. The shaking was caused by massive fireballs hitting pillars in the throne room and knocking them down. He wondered what could have possibly made the little dragon so mad, having him cause so much damage.

Lord Greyheim, the king, was cowering on his throne. A pillar lying on its side a little too close to the throne gave witness that it had fallen and smashed some of the very front of the throne along with it. That explained why the king was so scared; he could've died if it fell a few feet closer.

"W-what happened?" Kid asked Dark.

"I don't know," Dark said back, "We came in and a few seconds later he just started attacking!"

"Well, we need to do something!" Edogawa-kun said. He just recovered from his shock of seeing a dragon. Maybe he reminded himself that he was in another world, Kid wondered.

"Go get the others in the dungeon," Kid told him.

"What?" the detective asked. "Where?"

"Never mind!" Kid replied, "I'll get them myself, you keep an eye on things here!" Everyone instinctively crouched down as another pillar crashed down. "I really hope those are just decorative," Kid muttered as he started to leave the room.

"Wait, what do you have in mind?" Edogawa-kun asked, following the kaito.

"The more people there are, the better chances of us coming up with a plan to stop the dragon," Kid explained. Then he added, "Wait, why are you coming with me? I told you to keep an eye on things!"

"Dark and that other kid is there to take care of that. I need to make sure you don't steal anything on your way there or back."

"If there was anything I wanted to steal here, it'd be gone by now," Kid told him as they burst through the dungeon doors.

Everybody looked up at the sudden noise.

"Kid?" Daisuke asked. Then he noticed the small shape next to the kaito and added, "Conan-kun?!"

"We'll explain on the way," Kid said, grabbing the keys from one of the guards who was stunned by their sudden entrance, along with the palace shaking above.

"H-hey, wait," the guard started to say, but Kid countered him.

"If you want your king rescued," he said, "I suggest you let me unlock them."

Very reluctantly, and after hesitating, the guard slowly nodded.

* * *

**_Oh, I forgot to mention it, but Kid put the "Fortune's Companion" in his pocket while they were running into the palace. The opposite pocket that the "Deceiver's Fortune" was in. Sayonara for now! _**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Ohayo! Sapphire Nightshade here! *yawns* I'm tired. Went to sleep around midnight and got up around 7:30. Just a warning, I had a little trouble coming up with this chapter. I had no idea what to do when I started it and went through slowly. Probably partly due to me being tired. **_

_**Well, at least the chapter's up. I don't know how good it is, though. **_

* * *

Chapter 31:

"What are we doing?" Daisuke asked as they ran out of the dungeon, leaving behind some confused guards.

Kid gave Daisuke, Satoshi, and Nakamura-san the short version. "The artwork Dark and I went to steal suddenly started attacking the king."

"What?!" Nakamura-san said.

"And how would breaking us out help?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know," Kid replied, "We'd be able to come up with a plan to stop the dragon faster, maybe. And the more numbers the better."

They burst into the throne room, which looked like it got hit by a tornado. Dark was hovering in the air now, trying to grab onto the dragon, who had gone into a frenzy. Kirigama-san was following the dragon, trying to help as much as he could.

"Why'd you bring them here?!" Kirigama-san asked, "It's dangerous!"

Kid told him the same thing he told the others.

"If you put it that way," Kirigama-san said, thinking about maybe having a plan for the first time, "then shouldn't the dragon deactivate if we say its name again or a different word?"

"Let's try," Daisuke said, "'Yami no Ryuu'!"

Nothing happened except the black dragon turning its head toward Daisuke.

Quickly taking this as an opportunity, Kirigama-san said to the dragon, "Please, stop! Or at least tell us why your doing this!" The dragon turned its head away. It was too far into its frenzy to respond.

"Well, that didn't work," Kid said as Satoshi wrote in his notebook. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Writing the idea and result," Satoshi responded.

"There's no time for that!" Kid exclaimed. The last pillar fell, and this time the dragon didn't get away in time. His tail got pinned under the heavy structure.

"He's trapped!" Dark called over to them, "But still dangerous," he added as he barely avoided a defensive fireball.

Everyone walked closer to the "Yami no Ryuu". Everyone besides the king, that is. He was still very wary of the dragon that attacked him. After a few minutes, the frenzy left the dragon and he calmed down.

"What got into you?" Kirigama-san asked, shaking his head.

_ That king wants me for an evil reason,_ he explained.

"What reason?" Kirigama-san asked curiously.

_ What other reason would there be?_ The dragon said, _Using me to gain power, the same as the others that captured me. You guys are out now. Escape while you can before he captures you again. _

"Wait, where's Krad?" Kirigama-san asked.

Conan pointed at Satoshi and said, "He said not to bring him and that he was too dangerous."

Dark nodded, "If he came, he would use magic and bring pain to Satoshi."

"Then, what do we do?" Daisuke asked.

"Well . . ." Dark thought about it.

Suddenly, Conan's face changed and he bent down to turn on his super sneakers and a soccer ball popped out of his belt. He kicked the ball and it shot past Dark, a few inches from his head.

Dark immediately backed away, yelling at Conan, "You could've killed me!"

Conan shook his head and pointed behind Dark, saying, "Look." The ball that the small detective kicked had hit the king squarely in the face. "He was going to hit you with that," Conan added, gesturing toward the baseball bat that had fallen out of Lord Greyheim's hands. "That was the only thing I could do."

"Well, in that case," Dark said, "thanks."

Conan merely nodded. Then he noticed something and said, "Kid, you're pocket is glowing."

"Eh?!" Kid exclaimed, looking down. He took the glowing "Fortune's Companion" out of his pocket and placed it on the floor. It immediately changed into Tsubasa.

"Thank you," Tsubasa said. "I was trying to catch your attention for a while. I couldn't very well turn back inside your pocket, now could I?"

"You wanted our attention?" Nakamura-san asked as Kirigama-san opened his mouth to ask the same question.

"Hey, that's my line!" Kirigama-san said. Nakamura-san smiled at him.

"When I enter a world, I know everything about it. Meaning I know its history. So I know how to deactivate the 'Yami no Ryuu'."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Nakamura-san asked.

"I told you! I was trying to get your attention!" Tsubasa said.

"So how?" Daisuke asked.

"Takito was thinking along the right lines," he said as Kirigama-san smiled.

_ No! Don't say it! I don't want to go back to a motionless . . . thing! _

"Relax, Hikari no Ryuu," Tsubasa said, making the black dragon glow white and become still.

* * *

_**Hikari no Ryuu, opposite of Yami no Ryuu. **_

_**Sayonara for now. **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Moshi moshi! Sapphire Nightshade here! Sorry, I slept in today, but at least this chapter is longer. Ha ha! Now both Detective Conan and DN Angel soundtracks are on my itunes! **_

_**Longer chapter! **_

* * *

Chapter 32:

"That's it?" Dark asked, disbelief in his eyes.

Tsubasa nodded. "Sometimes, the littlest things overcome the greatest obstacles."

Satoshi bent down to dislodge the "Yami no Ryuu"'s tail. He looked at the unconscious Lord Greyheim and said, "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"So then what do we do with the dragon?" Daisuke asked.

"Well," Kirigama-san replied, "we can always drop it off somewhere. Or perhaps return it to its creator."

"Who is its creator?" Conan asked Tsubasa.

Tsubasa shook his head. "It doesn't have one. At least not here. It came from another world."

"Eh?!" everyone said.

Tsubasa shrugged. "You're all surprised, even though every one of us also came from another world."

"True, true," Takito said. Quickly recovered, he asked, "Which world?"

"That, I can't tell," Tsubasa replied. "I only know the history of the worlds I've been to. I've never been to the world that this artwork came from."

"So do we just leave it somewhere for someone to find?" Rain asked.

"Or I can take it back with me," Kaito Kid said eagerly.

"I don't think that's very wise," Conan replied.

"Oh, Really? Why not?" Kid asked, eyes narrowed in a challenge.

"If somebody accidentally said its name, even if they didn't know its name, then it could make a big mess of things."

"I might be discovered . . ." Kid muttered to himself. Then out loud, "Fine, we'll leave it here."

"In the castle?" Takito asked.

"I meant in this world," Kid replied.

"Oh," Takito replied.

"In any case," a new voice said, "We need to get you guys back home."

Everybody turned toward to the new speaker.

"Sakura?" Daisuke asked.

Kid looked down at Sakura, then his pocket, then Sakura again, then his pocket again. He looked back at Sakura and said, "How did you . . . ?"

Sakura winked at him. "I've got some magic of my own."

"Your other pocket was glowing," Conan explained to Kid, "so I took it out and she transformed."

"C-Conan!" Sakura said. "You weren't supposed to tell them!"

Conan grinned at her and everyone laughed.

Tsubasa went over to her and took her hand. The pair glowed for a second, matching everything else. The glow subsided.

"What was that?" Takito asked.

"Our art piece is complete now," Tsubasa explained. "'Pair of Fortunes'. Now that we're together, we have more power than before. We can return things to how they were before."

"Meaning?" Rain asked.

"Meaning," Sakura replied, "that we can do this." She lifted her hand toward Daisuke and Dark and they became one again, Daisuke in control.

"Eh?!" Conan and Kid exclaimed.

_ Aw, I wanted to be in control a little longer,_ Dark said.

"Sorry, Dark," Daisuke replied, a smile touching his mouth at the familiar complaint.

"Does that mean you can turn me back, too?" Conan asked.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"But only for a week," Tsubasa added.

"Eh? Why?" Conan asked, disappointed.

"There are still things that you need to do as you are now," Tsubasa explained.

Confused, Conan wondered what things he would still need to do as a child.

Satoshi coughed. "Anyway," he said, "Let's go outside. Now that this room is destroyed, dust is rising up all over the place."

Tsubasa nodded. "But first we need to get Krad."

Satoshi sighed.

When they entered the dungeons and went to his cell, Krad said, "It's about time you got me out."

"Yeah, yeah," Satoshi said, opening the door with the keys. The dungeon seemed completely absent of guards. Maybe they turned tail and ran for some reason.

When the door was fully opened, Tsubasa and Sakura raised their hands and returned Krad and Satoshi to how they were supposed to be, and with Satoshi in control and Krad complaining.

After that, everyone went outside to the hill that Tsubasa and Conan had become so fond of. Light started creeping over the horizon. Daybreak was near.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

Conan nodded his head, closing his eyes for extra measure.

Sakura and Tsubasa raised their hands toward him. He glowed, as usual, and when the glowing faded, he was back to his regular highschooler self.

"_Ehhhh_?!" everyone except Dark, Daisuke and the "Pair of Fortunes" (and obviously Shinichi himself) said as Shinichi took off the glasses that had helped keep his identity hidden when he was Conan.

Dark, Daisuke and Shinichi laughed at their surprise.

"But-!" Kid, who was the most taken aback, said, "You-! What?!"

"I'm so glad Ran isn't here," Shinichi said, ignoring the white kaito.

"Do you plan on telling her?" Tsubasa asked.

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know. I want to, but I still don't want to put her in any danger. Heh, I wonder what Haibara will think of this. Even if I tell them how I got back like this, they probably won't believe me."

"Well, you better get going," Sakura said. "Let's send them off." Tsubasa nodded as his wings came out.

Finally recovered from the fact that Conan was the missing high school detective, Kid said, "Wait! I never got to see how Dark could fly!"

"Oh, that's easy," Daisuke said. He held out his hand and With jumped from his shoulder into it. "He can turn into Dark's wings. Of course, Dark can always use his magic and use his own wings if necessary, but he tries not to."

"That's it?" Kid said. "A little rabbit flies Dark around?"

"Kyu!" With replied as Kid and Shinichi disappeared in a whirlwind of sakura petals.

"What about you two?" Sakura asked Takito and Rain.

"We have our own way to get around," Rain said, "And we're not going to any of the worlds we've already been to."

"Okay, suit yourself," Tsubasa said. "Let's get back home," he added to Satoshi and Daisuke as his wings spread around the group.

"Okay," Daisuke said, "Goodbye, Kirigama-san, Nakamura-san!"

"Bye, everyone!" Takito and Rain replied as a wind carried sakura petals and flowers in a circle around the four. When the wind died down, they had disappeared.

* * *

_**No, this is not the last chapter. There will still be a "resolution chapter", so I think tomorrow's will be the last chapter. It's coming to an end! Sayonara for now! **_


	33. Chapter 33, Last Chapter

_**Ohayo! Sapphire Nightshade here! Wow, the story is finally coming to an end. I hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**Time for the last chapter . . . **_

* * *

Chapter 33:

When Daisuke and Dark returned home, Tsubasa and Sakura had gone back to their art form and now looked like a solid gold bracelet with sakura petal engravings with a diamond inserted in it. The masterpiece was complete.

It was night when they came back. Daisuke wondered why they appeared in his room when they left at the bottom of the stairs.

_ Just be happy that you weren't unconscious for a day like you were when we left,_ Dark replied.

"Oh, that's right," Daisuke groaned, the day of unconsciousness reminding him, "I wonder how much school I missed."

Emiko poked her head in. "Dai-chan, you're early!"

Daisuke spun around. "Huh? Early?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," she explained in a thoughtful pose, "you were supposed to come back tomorrow."

_ Now that I think about it,_ Dark said, _I've heard that many worlds' time passes at different rates than other worlds. Looks like you won't be missing school after all. _

"Eh?!" Daisuke said, "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

_ I forgot it,_ Dark said simply.

"Daaarrrk!" Daisuke said.

Emiko giggled, took the "Pair of Fortunes", and left the two phantom thieves to their arguing.

* * *

"Now the important thing," Shinichi said to himself as he started walking to the Mouri Detective Agency, "is that _they_ don't find out."

"'They'?" Kaito Kid asked from behind, "Who's 'they'?"

"The less you know about this, the better," he replied. Then he added, "Wait a minute, why are you following me? Go back to your hideout."

"Well I can't very well let you see even what direction my hideout is in, now can I? When a crowd passes by, I'll slip into it and escape."

"You're gonna stand out too much," Shinichi said. "I'm surprised you haven't drawn a crowd already."

"People will just think I'm someone dressing up as the famous Magician in the Moonlight," Kid said, "because I'll pretend I'm going to a costume party."

"I doubt that will work," Shinichi muttered to himself, walking into a combined supermarket/jewelry store. "Don't steal anything," he said to Kid.

"I'm not out for these little trinkets," Kid replied, "Don't worry." While in the store, several people came up to the white kaito, but were always dismissed when Kid told them his costume party excuse.

"I'm surprised that actually worked," Shinichi said, coming up to Kid with a hat low over his face and a scarf covering his neck and mouth. It was cold out today so nobody would think it strange.

Kid noticed that the highschool detective was holding something in his hand. "What's that?" he asked.

"One of those 'little trinkets'," Shinichi replied, voice muffled through the scarf, as he held up a necklace. "It's for a friend," he added, blushing slightly as he thought of Ran. But when Kid didn't respond and Shinichi turned around, the kaito had left.

Shrugging, Shinichi continued on. The magician could do whatever he wanted. He passed by a newspaper stand and saw the date. _Yikes!_ He thought, _It's gonna be a narrow margin between the time I leave and the time Conan is supposed to come back. _

Finally at the Detective Agency, Shinichi rang the doorbell, resisting the urge to just walk in saying "tadaima*" as Conan would have. It turned out that it was Ran who opened the door, and when she saw who had come, she tackled Shinichi in a hug.

_ Uh oh,_ Shinichi thought, _She's never going to let me go again, is she? Oh well, I can say that someone called me about something life-threatening happening to a friend. _

When Ran finally let up, Shinichi showed her the necklace and, blushing, said, "I-I got this for you."

Ran blushed and took the necklace. Then, after she put it on, her expression changed and she slapped Shinichi across the face and said, "Don't you ever leave me or scare me like that again!"

"O-owwww," Shinichi replied.

The rest of the week passed without incident. The week after, however, earned Conan some suspicious glances from Ran, and a narrowly escaped confrontation. In the middle of that week, Ran, her dad, and Conan were watching the news when the TV showed a notice sent by Kid, who was going to steal something from a certain store.

_ I never should've showed him that jewelry store,_ Conan thought, _What was that about "little trinkets"? _

* * *

_***Tadaima basically means "I'm home".**_

_**That was the last chapter. Sayonara (for now)!**_


End file.
